Lost Heart
by lilmisshannah
Summary: Set straight after season 2, Marian lives but her memory does not. Original storyline by Laure from Rh2006 forum. R/M, G/M, W/D. All characters are included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Three figures

Three shaded figures crouched out of sight not to far from the melancholy scene

Three shaded figures crouched out of sight not to far from the melancholy scene. They watched silently as a sorrowful looking man carried a woman, dressed in white, dark brown curls cascading over his shoulder and swaying as he walked. The three men glared intently as he laid the young women down and kissed her softly as tears fell down his cheeks. It was not often they witnessed men cry but with the tragic effects war currently in their own country the more they had seen grown men crack under its pressure. Never before though had they seen a man cry over a woman. They stayed there with quiet purposeful stares and waited as a clean white cloth was placed over the women's body and the last man, the man who had cried, carried and kissed her left from view.

It was then that they sprang into action. Each man made there way down to the graves, avoiding the clothed women for the moment. It was an act of desperation, to pillage the graves, find what they could, to get by, to be able to buy food. It was what they did. Yet as the hands of two of the men started scrapping at the cover grave, the smallest of the three, with deep set eyes, the only thing visible under black cloth thought he saw something over the clothed body he couldn't take his eyes off. He suddenly shouted 'Stop' in his native tongue and the other two men swung around.

The man in black cloth made his way over to the slight movement. Without much hesitation he folded down the cloth. He was immune to death now, perhaps he had seen too much of it. But it was death he was faced with? He gazed for a moment at the women. She was beautiful, and had a look of content on her face. He lifted a small dagger up just below her nose and watched as it became misty.

'Breathing' he said with slight disbelief. The other two men were gathered behind him now. They were all staring at the woman's face. Little did they know it was the face of Lady Marian. They knew, though, that she was alive, just about.

One of the men, also covered with dark cloth took the purple jewel off her finger while the smallest ripped a strip from the covering clothed and tied around her wounded stomach. Then they carried her to a small, dark hideaway, not too far from where she had received her wound. The unconscious Marian made no sound, no movement apart from the faint breaths that had attracted attention. Little did she know that once again her life stood in the hands of a group of outlaws.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The lady awakes?

The Small, dark room was full of foreign scents. In the dim light it was hard to make out the busy figures huddled over a young woman's body. They had dosed her with potions and medicines, perhaps to ease the pain. These liquid remedies were unknown to most in England, especially Marian. They just sent her into a deep state of unconsciousness where she could not feel the pain in her stomach. The tallest man seemed to be the most experienced, he worked tirelessly to heal the wound. Stealing the medical supplies weren't easy; they had to be swift and quick. But fate was on there side and sneaking in to a grand house, next to a sleeping Saracen girl the single outlaw found a box of needles, threads and bandages.

Eventually they had done all they could, they left her to fight herself. Occasionally the smallest outlaw with the deep set eyes would come over a gaze at her face. He wondered what could have happened to her and who had carried her to be buried, believing she was dead. The next few hours the three men just waited.

Then slowly a slight ruffle of a pillow attracted their attention. As the woman opened her eyes she was met with three others gazing with anticipation back at her. Her eyes were hazy with sleep and subdued pain, but the outlaws could she the bright blue that lay underneath. She was indeed beautiful, they were glad her eyes were open. Her heart started thudding quicker; her mind was full of confusion. She searched for answers, memories but was only faced with blackness.

"Marian" she murmured, they only thing in her mind.

The smallest man crouched down lower towards her. He attempted English, believing she spoke it.

"Marian" his voice was gruff. He pointed at her "name?"

Marian eyes stared at the man's dark ones, and then wondered across the faces of the other men.

"I think so" Her voice was barely a whisper. She then very swiftly fell back to sleep, the confusion had been too much to take.

Over the next few weeks her moments of consciousness where much like this one. They were used to give her food and water. As much as Marian tried she could find no answers to her questions.

It seemed to the outlaws that her memory was lost. The man who was so distraught to be carrying her to her grave wasn't even an imagination to her now. She had now idea of where she was, who she was or where she came from. It was English that she spoke and Marian was the only thing that came to her when she tired to remember.

Robin remembered. He could see it every time he closed his eyes. He was deprived of sleep and only ate when Much insisted. Returning to the camp didn't help. There was a huge sense of absence around the place. Robin often wondered through the forest. It would seem aimless to observers, sometimes it was but he would reach a place where he could be alone. Where out of ear shot of anyone else he could speak to his love. He was sure she was listening. He felt there were signs; a faint blow from the wind, a glint from the autumn sun. It was while he was here he remembered his promise to her.

About a week after there return Robin got up and turned to the three other members of his gang.

"we need to go and hand out food in Clun today" He stated still with a sorrowful expression.

Without much talking the other three outlaws got up and ready. They began their journey with Robin lagging behind. Once the other three were out of ear shot he looked up at the sky with a mournful gaze, his life would just be passing time.

Three long weeks it had been since Marian had first awoken. Day by day the three outlaws saw a little improvement. Whether this was natural or not, they did not know, but a little improvement was better than none at all. It was in the middle of the night, or so it seemed to Marian, that she awoke to hushed voices over in the furthest corner. She didn't know what they said, they spoke their own language. Their voices were rushed, as if in an argument. She kept the pretence of sleeping but watched through squinting eyes. It was definitely an argument. In the corner stood the smallest outlaw, he had been the one feeding her in her waking moments. Not much was said between them but he seemed to be the kindest and good hearted, a faint trigger of a memory sometimes came to her when he was around. Towering over him was the tallest, his stern face blaring down. The other sat silently in the opposite corner. Marian did not see him much but as the stern face of the angry outlaw turned to him and spoke he nodded attentively and looked toward her. Turned to the other two and was met by a look of sorrow in the eyes of her carer. They had been arguing about her. Nervousness came over Marian, what were these men going to do?

Djaq had been rushing around all morning searching the house of her uncle's friend. Every room she rummaged high and low, no one knew why. She only stopped when she caught sight of Will walking through the door.

"Have you seen my box, my medicine box?" Will just looked at her as through he could only register slowly "I had it when we first came, I left it under my bed, I'm sure I did"

Djaq seemed too preoccupied to see the disturbance in Will.

"It's just gone…"

"Missing" Will spoke for the first time keeping his eyes on the floor. Djaq looked up at him with a slight confusion. Something was wrong.

"I went to Marian's grave" He began to explain. "Only it wasn't Marian's grave"

Djaq frowned in utter confusion. She was about ask when Will spoke again.

"She wasn't there, the grave hadn't been dug over and she wasn't there"

"What" Djaq said slowly in disbelief. She stood there in silence for a few moments processing what she had just been told.

"What could have happened?"

"Maybe" Will paused and looked at her. "Maybe she's alive" Djaq gave a slight hint of smile. She loved his optimism. She moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. He in turn wrapped he around her waist and puller her closer. As she spoke she raised a hand to his cheek.

"We saw her die Will, She died newly married next to her husband, we were both there"

She hated telling him this, crushing his hopes but she couldn't see the possibility.

"Doesn't explain where she's gone though"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spring time brings new memories.

The spring weather was beginning to seep through the drizzly end of winter. A few specks of sunshine found there way through the tall trees of the forest. There was blossom forming on the trees around Loxley and the other villages. Everything seemed brighter.

But, to Robin, it was just a painful reminder that time was moving by, that the more time went on the more important it was for him to act on the fates of the unjust men still in charge of his home. They had only gone to the castle on one occasion. Robin seemed particularly different that day. He was angrier, more restless. He had suddenly started talking about Gisborne. Much and the others had wondered how long it would be until he decided to take revenge. They knew Robin wanted to hurt him, to kill him proberly for taking away his love. It was this morning they realized that this could well be the day Robin decided to attempt it. Robin, after muttering on angrily about Guy got up and declared he was going to the castle to 'finish this'. Allan was the first to protest but only because Much couldn't get his words out quicker or Little John couldn't get to Robin quicker.

"Robin, I'm not being funny but your gonna get killed'

"Master please" Much pleaded.

Robin took no notice, as if he couldn't hear the pleas of those trying to help him.

"There will be guards everywhere, there gonna be expecting you Robin" Allan was redeeming himself, using his knowledge of the castle to help his friends, not that it was needed a lot at the moment.

Robin kept walking with a quiet determination. The three other outlaws chased after him in despair.

"Master you will die, surely"

"I don't care if I die" Robin voice raised above all three of the others and shocked them into silence. They all knew why.

Robin turned back around and carried on to the castle. It was Little John or rather Little John's fist that eventually stopped him from breaking in. The incident shared a similarity with one that had happened a little while ago, Robin had tried to kill Guy then, but that time it was Marian who was able to tame him. The outlaws hoped that with the brightened weather, things would get better too.

But every change of weather brought a new memory of her.

It was in the spring when he had returned to England, the first time he saw her again. He felt a relief when he realized she was still unmarried, his arrogant mind never pushed out the possibility of there being another chance. It was this time a year ago that Marian was with him in the forest, where he slept next to her, making silent promises to keep her safe and protected. They could spend time together without the trouble of time or news which needed to be acted upon. He kept his troubles silent but they were written across his face so clearly there was no doubt to where his mind still wrestled.

It was only Much who Robin suddenly opened up to. They were both sat in the camp, the other two out for fire wood, when Robin's emotions finally started appearing.

"She was right here Much" he laid his hand on the empty space next to him. "She was right here a year ago".

Much looked up at his master, he didn't need a second guess as to who 'she' was. He moved over a sat down on an upturned bucket and got ready to listen.

"It all seems so long ago now doesn't it?"

Much nodded, indeed it did. So much had happened. Then Robin looked away from Much's eyes and focused on something Much couldn't quite guess.

"You know I used to watch her sleep sometimes when she was here, if I couldn't sleep or she" he let a slight laugh. "Or she completely took the blankets from me. I wondered what it would be like when I did wake up to her everyday, without the forest, the camp or … or four other snoring outlaws." Much made a slight smile but still remained sympathetic and let Robin carry on. "We used to go for walks in the forest and just talk. Sometimes, only sometimes we would talk about the future." Then Robin fell silent again and looked down.

"Master? What is it?"

Robin kept his head down and stayed silent for a few more seconds. There were tears in his eyes which he tried his best to stifle.

"I know there are people that need me, need us and I wish I could fight for them, but I fear it wasn't really them I was fighting for. Before, I knew that if everything was put right it would be me and her and I would have done anything to fight for it. But I don't feel like that now and it hurts, but I feel like I can't fight at all if I'm not fighting for her."

Much was saddened by this confession but not shocked. He out of everyone knew Robin best. He knew of his loss and grief but he also knew of the Robin who first came to the woods, who fought for his people. That part of him was not lost.

"Robin, when we first came to the forest, you had as much chance with Marian as I did. You were not fighting for a future with her then. You were fighting for the poor, you were fighting for England and even when you were with Marian you were still fighting for those things, I know. You are just grieving now, we all are and it is hard to see a future. But what did you promise Marian eh? You are still fighting for her. And don't say your selfish, because you are not, you the most unselfish person I know"

Robin looked up, Much's words had hit him, and he was right. He smiled a little; sometimes he believed Much knew him better than he knew himself.

A sudden shake awoke Marian from her deep sleep. Her eyes shot open in shock and fear. The room was dark, her eyes hadn't adjusted but she could make out a pair of familiar eyes. Through the darkness she could see the same look of fear and sorrow she had seen when these pair of eyes had looked at her previously, after a heated argument. It took her a couple of moments for the full realization to hit in; she was still heavily medicated with numerous potions.

"Up, must get up" the outlaw spoke with a heavily accented hushed but hurried tone.

He began his best efforts to instill a sense of urgency in her. He pulled the covers back slightly and took a hold of her arm. Marian was slightly uncomfortable with his actions. She had witnessed the argument, was this their plan going into action?

"Come, you must leave" He was barely visible in the darkness. "Can't stay here now" His sentences were broken, he tried his best efforts to make himself understood. "Not safe, I will take you to safe place" Marian sat herself up but she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach, her wound still wasn't completely healed. "Walk, you must walk".

There was a slight doubt in Marian's mind. This man had looked after her and nursed her wound but she did not even know his name. She did not know if she could trust him. But with every effort she wrenched herself from her bed and stood for the first time since she had been brought to this dim space dotted with clusters of pots and unknown concoctions. The outlaw that appeared to be the smallest out the three was actually near enough the same height as Marian. His face, although creased, showed signs of a man in his thirties. His posture was slightly huddled, possibly with his troubles more than any physical pain. He wrapped a dark colored cloak around Marian's shoulders and took a hold of her arm. He proceed in haste to the door and out in to the narrow streets, Only the moon provided light an cast great shadows through the deserted town. It was these shadows that Marian was led through to get out of the so called danger she was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sacrifice for safety.

Marian was lead to large, grand looking house. It was a long journey from the tiny room she had been living in and having to run when she had only just started walking made the pain in her stomach practically unbearable. She leaned against the door frame and took deep breaths. She was doubled over in pain when her leader turned around to her.

"Here" he said as he ushered toward the house.

Marian didn't quite know what was going on or what was going to happen. Then again, she thought, she hadn't had much clue before anyway. The door opened and Marian's heartbeat felt like it doubled in speed. What came around the corner of the door was an elderly looking man, grey haired and huddled over with deep eyes, much like the outlaw's. He didn't acknowledge Marian at first, as he seemed so surprised by seeing the man who had brought her there. The elderly man's eyes widened in disbelief, his arms flung open and embraced the outlaw. It was then that he turned to Marian and looked back for an explanation. The two men conversed in there own language for what could have been over ten minutes, the elderly house owner glanced from the outlaw to Marian to her stomach. There was anticipation and fear written all across Marian's face. It was for this reason, she thought, that the elderly owner of the house smiled warmly and addressed her in English.

"Marian? That is your name?" He asked with a slight accent, his English was much better than the three men she had been in the company of.

"Yes" was all she could say over the scrutinizing pain at her stomach.

"We must get you inside" the elderly man said as he placed an arm around her waist to help her up. "You were not ready to come out"

He began leading her inside when she stopped, she believed the outlaw who led her here had helped her and she did not even know his name. Marian turned to him.

"I was not safe? So you brought me here, please tell me your name"

The outlaw stood in silence for a couple of seconds before the elderly man stepped in.

"This is my nephew, Hassan, he brought you here to my aid, I am a physician, I will help you. I'm sorry, my dear, you must be confused. Hassan has explained, but now you must rest, your wound must be hurting after running" He began to lead her inside again, as he did she turned back to the outlaw ready to leave and mouthed "Thank you". She believed he must have understood because he smiled gratefully and said "You are a brave woman, Marian" before turning and walking back to where they had come from. Marian felt a twinge of sadness as she thought about what would happen to Hassan after what he had done for her.

The room she was lead to was much bigger than the tiny hovel she had been kept in. There was a large bed covered with linen, translucent clothed draped over it from the ceiling. It was so much more comfortable than the rough stretcher she had been living on for weeks. She practically sank into the soft cushions and felt her body relax, the pain seemed to subdue as she became more comfortable. Hassan's uncle asked if he could inspect the wound.

"So you have no memory of your past life before your wound?" He inquired.

"No, I only seemed to know Marian; I supposed that was my name, I'm English and I know I somehow got two wounds in my stomach"

"Yes the other looks like it's healed nicely, this one." He turned more serious. "Well it will need some attention. My nephew has closed it well, there is no internal bleeding I don't think, but making you run" He shock his head. "And the medicine he gave you, it was very strong.'

"Is that why I can't remember?"

"Well. It could not have helped, this is a serious wound, you are lucky to be alive, I think maybe those medicines helped, and someone from high is shining on you" He smiled at her. "You feel lonely? Not being able to remember"

Marian nodded, she felt like the loneliest person in the world. She could be anyone, rich, poor, married, a mother or a maid, she had no idea. What worried her most, though, was how she came to get such horrific wounds. It had happened more than once as well, what could she have done?

Wherever she was now, she still did not feel completely out of harm.

"Maybe when you get back to England you will start to remember."

Marian's eyes widened slightly at the prospect to returning to where she once lived. She hadn't even thought about it. The physician took note of her reaction.

"Your memory has been fine since you have awoken; I believe you just need things to help you remember."

"I do not know if I want to go back." Marian spoke truthfully. "What if I never remember? I will be lost forever" The fear didn't sit comfortably with Marian, as though she was not used to feeling it.

"Hassan said I was brave" She stated thoughtfully.

"Yes I believe you are, to have encountered two serious wounds, you are an unlikely victim, Marian. I think you were more than you appeared to be" The physician smiled at her again. "And you found yourself in a room with outlaws, no memory of how you got there, I think although your memory is affected, yourself, Marian is not lost."

"Why did I have to come here, what was going to happen to me?"

The elderly man fell silent for a moment as he carried on putting various ointments onto Marian sore wound.

"They were outlaws, they were out for what they could get, you couldn't have stayed with them, they would have used you to get money, sold you on probably, that is why my nephew brought you here."

Marian fell asleep after the physician had left. She thanked God for Hassan and prayed he would be safe, yet she feared that he could not shine on him the way he shined on her. She did not think she would ever see him again.

Marian's health had grown a lot more rapidly since being in the care of Hassan's uncle; she discovered his name was Balian. Marian was able to eat solid food soon enough and her once red, swollen painful wound was uninfected and healing quickly.

Soon enough she attempted to walk again, this time with ease and within days after that she was about the house. Balian was pleased with her progress. He had grown to like and admire her, he believed there must people lost without her in her own country. She would do whatever she could to help around the house despite Balian's protests. But she fought back with the excuse that she could not just sit around all day when she could be helping. Indeed Marian was headstrong, but kind and generous.

"You are a very kind hearted woman, Marian. I suspect you good to your father" He told her one day.

Marian looked up from the table she was wiping down.

"I hope I was." Marian sensed there was an order to rest coming so jumped in with her longing request before her carer had a chance. "I was wondering, as I am well now, I could go outside, some fresh air might help me recover?" Marian gave a smile.

"No, Marian it is not safe, you never know who will be wondering around, whoever gave you that wound in the first place may be around again."

"But the person who gave me this wound believed I was dead. Why would they be searching for me?" Balian frowned; she had an answer for everything.

"Well I suppose if it stops you cleaning the table, you can post this letter. It is to my friend, Bassam." He handed over the letter but didn't let go, using it to attract her attention. "You go straight there now, it is market day, you keep yourself covered and hidden in the crowds, you talk to no one, you drop off the letter and you come straight back." He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I think you grow more like a father to me everyday" she laughed. "But I will go straight there and back and talk to no one, I promise"

For Marian to be outside, walking in the hot but breathable air, it felt like freedom. She did exactly what Balian had asked her to, she kept a hood over head and didn't speak to look at anyone. Little did she know though, that someone was watching her.

From quite a far way in the distance an English man stood with a few other men, he had a stern, determined look on his face. That was until he caught a glimpse of the Lady Marian walking through the market.

"Surely not" he said under his breath, his eyes were deceiving him, believing it was the heat he rubbed them but the woman was still there making her way through the crowd. He decided to move closer and as he did, sure enough it was the Lady Marian he was watching.

However it struck him as odd that she was not making her way back to England, back to her beloved Robin. He got closer so he was standing almost directly in front of her path. She would recognize him, there paths had crossed many times before. Yet this time as she passed, Marian glanced at his face for he had been staring at her for a while, she thought it slightly unnerving. Yet she carried on walking, slightly quicker this time but she had looked him as if she was looking at any other of these people around him, no recognition at all. He turned to one of the men behind him.

"Send a message to the Sheriff of Nottingham, 'The Lady Marian is alive, yet it appears she has lost her memory. And do it immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An unexpected visit

Allan rushed back into camp panting, but out of breath he said urgently.

"The mercenaries are moving out of Loxley."

Robin looked up from where he was sat on the floor, sharpening his arrows and Much's head shot up from the pot hanging over the fire.

Little John had joined Allan and they both stood there tentatively watching there leader. Robin frowned.

"The Sheriff. He has a plan." Robin got up and seemed to mirror the same image of Robin before the Holy Land. The strong, dutiful leader, but something about him was still missing, a certain sparkle in his eye. That sparkle was Marian. It was now replaced with his determination to fulfill his promise to her. He had come to a reasoning with himself after the conversation with his closest friend. If he did not fight, his love would have died for nothing. He owed it to Marian to carry on and fight for what they had been fighting for together, for England. It was not Robin's England, his had left with his wife but it was his friends, his people's England that he fought for. He had tried, failed, but now would try again. "We make sure the villagers are back safely." He looked around the fellow outlaws. "Then we go to Nottingham and find out what the Sheriff is planning."

He gave a side ward glance to Much who gave a nod.

The Mercenaries had left Loxley but the reminder of their stay was still left for all to see. The villager's houses had been robbed, broken and used. There were patches from fires left around the village and there were many burnt objects lying about the sorry looking village. The gang stood in the middle of it all and the sight of it seemed to match there mood. A few villagers had begun to move back towards their home, after hearing word it was now clear and looked with devastation at the state of it now.

The gang proceeded to help restore Loxley to its former self. Little John fixing snapped wood, Much collecting objects left about the village and Robin sorting through the left over food from a barn. But suddenly Allan came from a corner, running and shouting.

"Gisborne, Robin! Gisborne is coming! Run!"

The gang scattered and within minutes all four were out of sight, it was a procedure very much perfected.

Robin propped himself behind the large barn and watched Guy through the hanging sheets from Loxley Manor that stood between him and his enemy.

Guy got off his horse and made his way through the entrance to Robin's rightful home. Pure hatred raged through Robin from the moment he saw him. As he stood there chewing his upper lip he made a decision to pay Guy a visit.

Djaq and Will had been sitting together for much of the afternoon. They where in a small porch - like room, a bench at one end facing an archway to the hot outdoors, miles of which where visible. Will had his arm around Djaq's shoulders and Djaq had her head rested comfortably between Will's neck and arm. They were sitting in silence as they had been most of the time. However it wasn't so much of a blissful silence, although they did not mind spending time like this in the slightest, it was a troubled silence. This trouble they could not seem to get out of their head. This trouble was the mystery as to what had happened to certain Lady they were both very fond of. The pure unbelievably of what could have happened in any circumstance meant they could not come to a reasonable explanation. But it was this that seemed to fill every waking hour of their days together.

An unexpected knock came from the front door which brought them both out of there half conscience wonderings. A maid had gone to answer so they remained where they were but listened curiously for any hint as to who had come. If they were honest, they did not want to leave there comfortable arrangement, but were both equally intrigued.

Will's eyes suddenly widened as he thought he heard a very familiar voice. His head shot around to Djaq, who had heard too.

"That's, that's…" Will could hardly get words out of his mouth. Djaq was more wary and moved from her seat, around Will so she could see the front door. Rich brown curls and a white dress covering a curvy body were all she could see behind the maid. Then with a shift as the maid moved to place a letter on a table in the entrance, Djaq's hopes and questions were answered. There stood the Lady Marian, her friend looking a lot better than the last time she had set eyes on her. Will guessed from Djaq's shocked tense that he had been right, Marian was alive.

"Let's go and…" He began hurriedly.

"No" Djaq interrupted and turned to him. "If Marian has been alive all this time, she would have come to us, she would have gone home to Robin by now."

"She is alive. She's…" Will pointed in the direction of the entrance hall; he did not understand what his love was trying to say. Djaq had to laugh slightly.

"I know she is alive Will" She turned slightly more serious and sympathetic. "I meant I do not think she knows, I don't think she can remember. It can happen I'm sure, severe shock or pain. I don't know but memory can be lost."

Djaq smiled at Will as if to comfort him. She turned around and walked out the door into the entrance hall where she was in full view of Marian. Djaq looked up and Marian was looking straight at her, for a second she thought she saw a hint of confusion in her eyes. But that was soon gone and she was smiling politely.

"Good afternoon, forgive me; are you the lady of the house?" Marian had spoken to her as if she had never seen her before in life, as if they had never shared a conversation while living in a camp in Sherwood Forest, as if she had never saved her life.

"Um" Djaq was slightly too shocked to be speaking to a woman she was sure she had seen die and now with no recognition of her at all. "Yes, yes I suppose I am."

"Well I have come with a letter from a friend, Balian."

Will's heart sank at hearing this conversation. It was true, Djaq had been right, just as he had. Marian was alive but her memory was not. He thought of Robin, his close friend, his leader. Djaq came back into the room.

"She does not remember me, she is living with Balian, one of Bassam's friends." Djaq looked down in disbelief and despair. "This is…this is"

"This is going to be put right. Djaq, my love, we go back to England, we find Robin. He out of anyone will do anything to help her. We can send notice, tell Robin we have important news. If she sees him, she might remember, she could not forget Robin, you cannot forget a love that strong." He smiled at her. Djaq smiled too.

"We go to England."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Things have changed

Robin reached the room where Guy was standing looking out of a window. Robin stood by the doorway for a few minutes glaring at his back. He looked around the room that used to belong to him, where he held many memories. Guy, unaware of the hooded man by the doorway stood and looked out into the middle distance, at nothing in particular with a look of despair and depression. It was this look he kept for the times he was by himself, not with the sheriff or in front of people. It was this look he kept when he thought back to the Holy land, to the woman he killed, the woman who betrayed him but the woman he held feelings that he had never held before. But he would not let any slight weakness or feeling show. He hated the feeling of regret, of guilt but however much he tried they wouldn't escape him. He kept his mouth closed and let out a long breath through his nose. It was then he heard a door closing. He swung around to be met by his enemy.

"Hood" The expression in Guy's voice didn't differ much from the many times he had spoken it before, but it was laced with a slight shock and, Robin thought, fear.

"Long time no see Gisborne" Robin spoke dead paned with grim determination.

"If you have come here to kill me there is no point, you will not get out alive" Guy spoke hurriedly. Robin gave a short breath from his nose to mock what had just been said.

"You think I care about that?"

Guy didn't let it show but this was making him very uneasy. With Robin being so enigmatic he did not know what to do. He had left his sword by the entrance and was now unarmed. In hindsight he found himself foolish, to think he could be safe in his own house in these times. Robin had changed, he could see that. He did not stand there with an air of arrogance; he was darker, menacing and so unpredictable. This was what set nervousness in his stomach.

"What do you want?"

"To know"

"What" Guy kept a stance, ready for any sudden move.

"Why?" Robin remained where he was, eyes glaring, with an unyielding expression of hatred. "Why you did it." Guy knew who he meant, Marian. Guy had not been able to get the image of her out of his head. She seemed to haunt him. Though it wasn't her that made his sleep unbearable and his mind restless, it was his rash action of wounded pride and hurt. And now her love stood in front of him demanding a reason for it.

"What does it matter. It makes no difference."

A surge of anger overtook Robin. He ripped out his sword and flung forward, causing Guy to stagger back and hit a table. He next thing he knew, he had Robin's sword at his throat and his face angrily hovering above.

"It matters to me."

"She lied to me, she betrayed me and she loved you"

"And that is reason to put a blade through her stomach? I know you felt for her, I know you…" Robin scowled, his voice full of mockery as he spat out his words. "You say you loved her, you do not know what love is. It is not conditional or forced or controlling. I hope it hurts Gisborne. To know it was you that ended it…"

Guy interrupted, he did not want to her anymore of this.

"If you are going to kill me, do it now." His voice remained more like a growl.

"No, I do not kill. I am nothing like you, Marian would not want me to and I do not want to, I do not want to end your suffering."

Guy's eyes widened slightly at the realization that Robin knew how he felt. He could sense his conflicted feelings that were constantly driving him mad. He knew of his uncontrollable and overwhelming guilt. And he was letting that be his punishment. Well, Guy thought, for now anyway.

Robin stood up straight not averting his eyes. He put his sword back in his holster, turned and walked out the door without saying another word. Guy remained backed against the table with one arm leant on it to stop himself falling to the floor, and watched his rival leave as quietly as he came. Robin was not the same. Guy had expected it but seeing it in front of him made the reality all too real. Things were a lot more serious now. Robin was angry, hurt and would now be harder to stop. He could not be threatened with his life, he did not care if he lost it. Indeed, things had changed and Guy would grow colder towards his enemies. He had to, to be strong, to move on and not let Robin win. He himself had destroyed his one hope for redemption, so in his eyes there was nothing to lose.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Time to make amends.

Robin returned to camp silently. He acknowledged the others with a nod and then went over to be by himself. The three other men watched him as he sat solemnly in an open part of the camp and faced the view of the forest. They looked to one another with pitiful looks, 'Robin is like this again'. They did not need to say it; it was there as they looked from each other to Robin.

"We leave him" Little John decided and turned his sympathetic face away from Robin to carry on trying to mend the dilapidating camp. It had become a slightly dismal sight recently. It was nothing like it's former self, standing proudly in the forest, keeping its outlaws warm and dry. Having been left unattended during the winter months and now with no Will to work his magic there was little the outlaws could do but patch it up and make do.

The other two men looked at each other after Little John's order. Allan looked back towards their contemplative leader and Much went off to help Little John.

Robin sat staring into the forest. His eyes didn't seem to focus on anything in particular. Perhaps he was paying attention to his thoughts rather than his surroundings. Allan watched him as he sat, deadly still. He often had moments like this; the gang had grown used to it. But Allan swallowed and slowly approached his leader. Not too many words had been spoken between them. Allan still felt slightly intimidated and unsure, and Robin barely held a conversation anyway. But Allan thought it was time now for him to make amends. If only he knew what to say.

"You know, all the time she was in the castle she was doing everything she could to help you. Everything, everything she did was for you."

"I know". Allan hesitated after Robin's minimal response.

"Because she loved you, Robin" Allan knew he was stating the obvious, but he was desperate to speak to him. "Never seen somethin' like that before…stuff of legend ain't it?" Allan looked up to Robin anticipating an answer. Robin still looking forward, had a slight curl at the corners of his mouth, which gradually broke into a smile.

"It is unlike you to be so romantic, Allan".

"I was only tryin' a' help. I'm just saying you loved each other when you were apart then, and you are…apart now. She helped you, now you keep doing what you're doing. I just want it to be normal again."

"Things will never be normal, Allan." Realizing he was coming across a little too harsh, Robin looked up at wayward friend. "Thank you Allan. It's ok."

With that Allan smiled at him and turned back leaving Robin to regain his contemplating position. He didn't quite understand what 'its ok' meant. Robin was ok? They were ok? He couldn't decide. But whatever it meant he knew he was starting to be forgiven and that meant a lot. He did want things to be normal, but he knew it would take time.

There would be moments where Robin would dutifully deliver food and help, like today in Loxley. But for the most part he would be deep in thought, in anger sometimes, sadness in others. His three friends knew he would do what was required of him but he could not pretend and go back to how he was before. He wanted a safe England, a righteous England. He wanted an England for his people of Loxley, for his friends with him there in the camp, for Will and Djaq to come to. But his England was gone. This left a hole in his heart. He would fight, not for his future, for England's but he needed time to himself.

They hadn't had any real tests; Nottingham had been relatively quiet in the few months they had been home. With the Sheriff's plan failed and exposed to the King, the gang believed it suited the Sheriff to keep quiet. Deep down though they knew it would only be a matter of time before they would be visiting the castle again.

They did not know yet, however, why or who they would be visiting.

Guy of Gisborne prepared to enter the hall where the Sheriff sat slouched in this chair, looking incredibly infuriated. His crease marks on his brow had deepened and he stared at a spot on the long table before him with an intense glare. The room was dark and bare. Two guards stood by the door upright and menacing to those not used to having large, metal plated men around in front of every door. Guy just passed by them silently.

The castle had been his place of residence more often than the manor at Loxley, for reasons he had experienced earlier that day. He stayed there out of need rather than want. It was a place he had come to despise even more, now that there was no Marian. Where he had once felt powerful and controlled now made him feel lost. He wandered through the long dark corridors expecting to see a familiar face, but never saw it. He avoided the corridor that lead to the living quarters of this once warm, bright face, as if the very smell of the place would send him into madness. The castle, filled with servants, guards and the sheriff's commanding voice seemed a whole lot emptier now. Though he knew it was his own fault it felt this way, a thought that seemed to never leave the lips of the face that haunted his conscience and unconscious mind. Perhaps it was a lack of sleep, or things just getting to intense but Guy couldn't describe what was happening to him. He did not feel the same and he did not like it. His hatred had turned to bitterness and the moments of gentleness were lost, his compassion crushed by his overwhelming and conflicted feelings of anger and guilt towards the one person who had seen them in him.

Facing the sheriff was becoming more and more unbearable as the days went by. Guy prepared himself for an inevitable amount of onslaught, whatever the issue was the sheriff was clearly unhappy about it, and Guy knew he a certain amount of this would be taken out on him.

"You called for me, my lord" Guy stood at the other end of the table as the Sheriff raised his eyes to look at him.

"Yes I did. We have a problem."

"A problem, my lord?" Guy turned serious. The sheriff, however, did not. His face changed from an expression of disturbance to one of complete annoyance.

"Yes" He sat up and looked straight at Guy. "You, with a face I could mop the floor with. And why hummm? Your little lady friend? Gisborne, Gisborne, Gisborne. If I had known you'd be like this I would have begged you not to kill her. Funny. You were never this miserable after anyone else you killed. Oh but she was special wasn't she? So special she…"

"My Lord if this is the problem you called me…"

"Of course it's not the bloody problem I called you here for, Gisborne" Voiced raised and crease marks even deeper, the sheriff stood in anger as he directed his outrage towards Guy. "The black knights, the black knights are coming to Nottingham expecting a celebration… excepting news, good news." Guy sensed this was something he was going to be responsible for. "I was going to tell them the king was dead and we could live the rest of our happy lives with a share of England." The volume rose with every word, so that by the time the last word was spoken Guy was sure he could have been heard outside the castle.

"That is why the mercenaries have been moved out of Loxley?"

"Yes, we don't want suspicions, do we? The only thing is, Gisborne, thanks to your special leper and her sweetheart Hood there is no dead King and we have a celebration with nothing to celebrate!"

Guy opened his mouth not sure what he was going to say to help resolve the situation but he was stopped by the abrupt entrance of one of the sheriff's guards.

The guard stood tall at the top of the stairs to the great hall. Both occupants' looked up straight away.

"My Lord, there is a message from the holy land" The guard spoke with a hurried urgency which unnerved Guy. The sheriff turned his face toward him and said in a lowered voice.

"Brace yourself Gisborne." Then he looked back towards the guard. "Yes, what is it?"

"One of your men, my Lord, they have seen… they have" The guard stuttered, apprehensive about his masters reaction. Too many times had he been victim to the sheriff's wrath and this time, he feared, might well be another. "They have seen the Lady Marian. She is alive."

The news fell like a ton of rocks. The shocked silence that followed screamed through Guy's ears. The word repeated over and over as if they were echoing in the large open room. _She is alive_. Guy stood on the spot, mouth parted, not able to move by the shock that had just hit him.

"A...alive?" He managed a stutter.

"Yes, my Lord. She was seen walking through a town in the Holy Land."

"And who sent this message?" The sheriff asked wearily. Whereas Guy was hit by shock, the sheriff was hit by suspicion.

"A man called James, my Lord. He had worked in the castle for many years. His message also said that he had reason to believe..."

"Reason to believe what? Spit it out" The sheriff was clearly agitated.

"Reason to believe that she has no recognition of who she is or what she has done. Her memory seems to have gone."

Guy swung around to meet the sheriff's confused frown with his own look of disbelief.

"What?" he scorned at the guard then his eyes flicked back to Guy's, who was watching him with anticipation. "And don't you go getting any ideas Gisborne."

"I do not know, my Lord. But the message assures it was her, she looked him straight in the face without recognizing him at all. It does not say how it can happen."

The sheriff sat down again and appeared to be contemplating.

"My Lord, I…" Guy began, but somehow the sheriff knew what he about to request and stopped him before he could begin.

"I do not want that leper anywhere near me or this castle, she tried to kill me Gisborne, so forget it"

"But my Lord if she has no memory, she will not know us, or what she had tried to do."

Guy was stopped by a sudden change in expression on the sheriff's face. It was one that went from frustration, to realization then to what, for no better word could only be described as an adoring look.

"Oh Gisborne." His face then turned into a grim smile. "I think, for once you have spoken with some intelligence. And you will be rewarded. O, this is good, this is very good. It seems we have something for the black knights to be celebrating after all." As he spoke he turned back to the guard. "You, I want you to send a message back."

Guy looked to the sheriff, unsure of his next move. His heart beat faster, awaiting the fate of the woman who tormented him. If she could not remember, she could not remember Hood. She would be lost, her heart would be lost.

"Back to the Holy Land, tell them that." He ushered to himself. "Tell them her dear old guardian and her…" He turned to Gisborne, with an evil grin. "Her fiancé have heard of her safety and wish her to return on the next possible ship, and make it the next possible ship, to England."

Guy raised his eyebrows, her heart was lost, he thought again, and for the taking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Heading home

Chapter 8: Heading home

Will and Djaq had a single bag between them that sat in the entrance hall to the house they had called home for a sort while. Will stood leant against the wall and stared at it. All their possessions, he thought, in one small bag. It wasn't much at all. Then again he didn't have anything whilst living in the forest. He had quite liked that actually. A swift emotion came over him at the prospect of returning home, to see the shades of green above him and the reddy earth below his feet. To walk into his camp, that he had worked so hard on and to see his friends who he had missed greatly brought a smile to his face.

He would miss the hazy dessert and the sandy buildings, the blueist sky he'd ever seen and the friendly man who house he lived in, but home was calling him. He did not know what state he would find it in, but he could smell Much's cooking, hear Allan's conversations and see the sun shining down through the trees in his forest home, and his brother Luke, he missed him too.

As if from nowhere a loud ear piercing squawk came from his left and brought him out of his contemplative mind. He turned to see Djaq wrestling with an uncooperative pigeon. Pigeons, Will thought, pigeons he would not miss.

He took the wriggling bird from a flushed looking Djaq and turned him over so as Djaq could attach the message. _Coming home a day after this bird leaves. Have important news. W&D. _Short and to the point, incase of interception but also, as Djaq pointed out, it's a pigeon not an eagle, more words more weight.

"Well, do we let him go?" Will looked up from the restless creature in his hands.

Djaq nodded. "Let's just hope they have not sent a message with their's."

Without another word both of them walked out to the humid haze. They stood just outside the door, Will clasping the impatient pigeon. He took one look at Djaq, who smiled, and then threw the bird up to the air.

"Go on." He said to the pigeon already fast becoming hard to see. "Go and find her, go and find them." He placed an arm around Djaq's shoulders and watched the bird become a hazy blur.

Djaq had told him all she knew about her uncle's job. How a single pigeon would fly to the ends of the earth to be with the one they love. This particular pigeons mate had been kept in a box, in a forest looked after by four outlaws. Soon they would be reunited. As would, Will thought, another set of lovers, and he smiled proudly at his and Djaq's interventions. They would bring happiness to where it had been lost. So he thought.

"I think I will go and check on Marian before we leave. I do not want to go while there is still a chance she might not survive her wound." Djaq spoke still staring at the sky where the pigeon had flown from view.

"You think there is a possibility that she might…" The thought made Will's heart jump, he thought for certain everything would work out, be how it had been.

"I did not even think she would survive the wound in the first place. She seemed fine when she came here, apart from the obvious." Djaq looked at Will and saw his worried face, she couldn't help but smile. "It's just to make sure." She reassured and stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

That afternoon Djaq, with her uncle's letter back to Balian in hand, she set off towards Marian's residence.

Balian's residence had never been so tidy. The stairs were swept on a daily basis, the surfaces kept clean. He would walk around his house and constantly find something had been tided or wiped, and as he turned the corner into the kitchen he found Marian sweeping dusty sand back outside. Marian was not the sort of woman who would sit and do nothing. She was constantly active, out of a mixture of gratitude and stubbornness. She refused to rest and make sure she recuperated fully. Her mind told her she was fine and she needed to help keep the house rather than be a nuisance. She felt no twinge of pain when she walked, no ache in her stomach when she lay down. She had healed, physically. There was a great sense of gratitude in her that made her do anything she could to make her intrusion easier on the old man. But there was also a need. It was the need to do things, to get on day to day, because if she didn't keep her mind set on little tasks she would have to focus on the blackness of her memory and her overwhelming loneliness. The thought of her mind staying in the empty hollow that it was scared her more than anything.

She despised the night time, when the black sky resembled the space in her head that should be filled with memories. Memories of her childhood, her parents, her first kiss and the reason she was here in the first place. Memories of who she had been and who she was with, who had carried her to her grave. The blackness taunted her every evening as she forced herself to sleep and every morning when she tried in vain to muster some image of a dream that had long gone. She would wait until she was sure everyone was asleep before she let out her tears, tears of loss, confusion and frustration at being completely helpless. There was nothing she could do to bring light into the darkness, to reawaken the thousand images that hid from her. All she could do was hope and pray for just a glimpse of her previous life, to lure the other memories back to her.

Balian knew one day she would have to return to England. There would be those who missed her, those who believed her to be dead and it would be cruel to let them believe it for longer then necessary. Being with those who she once knew in a place she once lived would be better for Marian's chance of regaining her memory. But he couldn't help the feeling of sorrow as he thought about the day he would have to say goodbye. He had no children of his own, although he had always wished for them. His nephew, despite his faults was the one child that came close to a son. Marian was the closest thing he had to a daughter. And as with any father he noticed when she was troubled. He saw this as he found her in the kitchen.

"You do not need to do that everyday, my dear" he spoke kindly but firm. "You cannot be on your feet the whole day, is not good for your recovery."

"But I am recovered, I am fine and this floor is dusty." Marian didn't lift her head up from her sweeping.

"Marian, stop. You need to sit down."

"No, I need to get this floor clean"

"Marian" Balian said her name in a knowing tone, one that a parent would use to indicate that they saw straight through a lie their child had just told. Marian stopped and turned to face him.

"Talk to me, you are troubled" Marian remained silent, all her thoughts that she kept suppressed were rushing to her head in an overwhelming surge. She gave in and decided to let the thoughts she had tried to keep hidden free.

"I am scared" She spoke meekly. Balian nodded.

"You do not know what it is like to have no past. I want to know, I want to see what I was, who I was. But I do not want to leave and yet I know I cannot stay. I am a nuisance."

"You are no nuisance, my dear. Marian…"

Balian was interrupted by a knock. Both of them turned towards the sound. Marian a little glad for the conversation to be disrupted went over to the open hole that formed a window. She expected to see an acquaintance of Balian or a messenger bringing the reply to the letter she had been sent with. However what she did see set her heart racing. Her mind filled with a thousand scenarios that would have brought this group of men, dressed in long white cloths with a bold red cross covering the full length of the cloak to the door. She turned to Balian wide eyed in shock, which made him hurry to Marian to see the identity of the visitors.

There were three of them stood by the entrance visible from the right of the kitchen. They were all around the same build; tall, muscular and strong. They all seemed very stern. One had dark brown, possibly black hair that swept across his forehead. He stood with a hand casually rested on the handle of his sword in his holster. The other stood next to him had lighter hair but the same stern look, which made Marian slightly apprehensive. She averted her eyes to the last soldier and another shock hit her. She recognized that man. Looking closer at his features, she saw his thin eyes, his stern jaw and his strong stance and realized he had been in the market the day she delivered the letter. He had been staring at her intently. Marian remembered looking straight into his face and seeing his eyes meet her own. He must have followed her back. What did he want?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Goodbyes.

Marian flicked her gaze between the three men in crusader uniform to the concerned elderly man by her side.

"I should go." Marian said decisively and walked past Balian out into the main hall. Balian quickly followed, unsure of where this could lead.

As Marian opened the door slowly and cautiously the man at the front, who she had met before looked up to met her eyes. His features didn't change from an emotionless and stern expression.

"Lady Marian" He greeted in an almost dead panned voice, but there was something there, a little hint of amusement maybe. But Marian didn't take much notice to the way he had spoken.

"Lady?" Marian exclaimed. This was the first time she had any clue to what and who she had been. What set a queasy nervousness in her stomach though was that it came from a man in crusader uniform, turning up at her door completely unannounced with a face that didn't appear to be the kindest she had seen.

"My Lady." _My Lady_. This was too strange for Marian to handle; she was a noble, a high born. "I have come with news from your homeland, England, Nottingham in particular. May I come in?"

Marian was speechless. _Nottingham?_ She did not know what to answer him with. She was going to find out who she was, he knew her, or at least had been sent by those who knew her. Then she realized something. This man was defiantly the same on she had seen in the market, he must know her. He must have sent a message back to her…her family? Her friends? She wasn't sure but a message had been sent nonetheless and now he had come to take her home. Hadn't he?

"Come in" Balian spoke from behind Marian and she stepped aside allowing a space for the crusaders to pass through. She wasn't quite sure she knew what was happening. Maybe it was shock or pure anticipation but everything seemed a little blurry.

The Crusader, who had spoken, turned to the other two behind him and gave a slight nod. The other two men then began walking back towards the three horses that stood just outside the houses grounds.

Djaq hadn't been walking for too long but she was already hot and slightly flushed. She found it strange that she became hot so much quicker even on a short walk. She hadn't realized just how much she had adjusted to English weather.

But before she had a chance to weigh up the pro's and con's of leaving she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of two men in crusader uniform outside the house of Balian. They were standing holding the reins of three horses talking together without paying any attention to Djaq. She frowned, this did not seem right. Slowly she moved behind a tree just outside the grounds of the house but closer to the two crusaders.

"Well once she gets back to England we'll come back here, carry on for the sheriff." One said casually.

"Yeah, yeah, hay do ya' think we'll get somethin' for this. I mean like a reward or somethin'?"

"I dunno, dunno how the sheriff will take to having the woman who tried to kill him back at home"

"Yeah but he sent for her didn't he? Must have some sorta plan plus she don't know that anymore does she? She didn't remember James when she saw 'im. She didn't know who she was just now" the crusader let out a laugh.

Djaq's eyes were wide with shock. This was bad, this was really bad. Not only did the sheriff know about Marian, he had spies in the Holy Land. Djaq's mind was speeding through answers to what she should do next. The sheriff must know that Marian was alive and that she had no memory. But what did he plan to do with her when she returned to England. Panic started to set in as her mind wandered over the unmentionable. She had to find out what was going on, then… then what? Should they warn the king? Or get back to England as soon as possible? Djaq decided she should gather what she could here then decide. She needed to keep her mind rational and controlled; she couldn't let herself act impulsively without being sure. So she watched, waited and listened.

The crusader introduced himself as James. He stood in the entrance hall and refused an invitation to more comfortable surroundings claiming he did not intend to stay long.

Marian had a full view of the man stood before. She studied him closely. From his scuffed boots and stained uniform bearing a bright red cross on a once white cloth. She looked his hands, one was hung by his side, rough and wrinkled, the other was placed over the handle of his sword as a resting place. Marian noticed something around one of his fingers. A grey metal ring with some sort of bird engraved in to it. Marian found herself staring at. She seemed drawn in by it, she didn't know why. It was as if it was a faint memory from a dream she couldn't quite remember.

Balian stood next Marian and stared at the crusader standing in front of them both. He found it a little odd that someone who would have been fighting against his country was now being accepted into his home. Not that he had had much to do with the war, he had never been a man of war, he preferred peace. He did not exclude any foreign fighter from his home, yet wasn't in any hurry to accommodate for them either, especially this one.

"I have come to return the Lady Marian home, to England. She was believed to be dead, so was left here to be buried. But it seems she was spotted and word was sent home." James then turned from alternating glances to looking directly at Marian. She felt as though a thousand eyes were staring at her with one look from this James from Nottingham. She felt singled out, as if she was standing in an empty space with nothing to protect her. "Your fiancé and your, your guardian, the Sheriff have sent for you, you shall return to them on the next available ship." The words hit her like punches in her stomach, sending the air out of her lungs. _Fiancés, guardians and retuning, on the next available ship. _James had spoken so matter-of-factly as if it was directions or instructions. He stood there emotionless while Marian's mind blurred and found it hard to focus on what was happening.

"My Fiancé?" she managed to stutter.

"Yes, Sir Guy of Gisborne, he awaits your return at the castle. We must leave." The soldier spoke so casually as Marian panicked. She turned to Balian and felt a pain in her heart as she saw the sadness in his eyes. But he looked straight back at her and nodded. Marian knew she had to leave, she had to gradually get her life back, it would be her only chance of regaining her memory yet she hated to leave Balian, her friend and carer behind by himself again.

James did not wait around for long goodbyes.

"Get your things together. Your boat leaves in the morning."

Djaq had waited behind the tree listening intently to the two crusaders, or so they appeared talking, gaining anything she could. All she could gather from there casual conversation was that the sheriff knew Marian was alive and was bringing her back to England and this was part of a plan. This was bad enough, but she also heard of their plans for the king, to send secret messages informing the king's plans for his return to the anxious sheriff. The king himself could not leave until the war was fully over; he had trusted Robin and the other outlaws to watch over England. Djaq leant back against the tree, indeed there work was not over, and they must keep on fighting. A noise from the house brought Djaq out of her worried thoughts. She turned to see another crusader walking swiftly down towards the other two. Her eyes grew full of concern as she saw a teary eyed Marian follow. Djaq felt the greatest sympathy as she witnessed the last conversation between Marian and who would have been her closest friend and carer.

"I promise I will send word to you as soon as I reach England." Marian voice wavered slightly with tears. "I do not know how to thank you, I doubt I would still be alive…"

"Hush, my dear. You, yourself have been thanks enough. You go back to England, you be with your family. Whatever happened to you Marian, you remember your kind heart and your braveness. Do not be frightened when you find out your past, how you got your wounds. It does not suit you to be frightened. A strong and good woman, yes? You go, my child." He smiled at her.

Marian then turned and was lifted onto one of the horses. A soldier took the reins and followed the other two who had mounted the other horses away from the house and town, into the wide hazy dessert, along a dusty road that lead to Marian's future.

She turned back to Balian and saw him raise a hand to wave as she was lead further and further away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Plans into action.

Djaq approached the main entrance to the house of Balian a little warily, it proberly wasn't the best time to be delivering a letter, after such a sad farewell.

She trod carefully through the dusty grounds up to the large solid house with smooth white walls. She knocked on its solid wood door.

Balian looked downhearted as he pulled the door open and addressed his visitor.

"I have brought a letter from Bassam."

Balian's lips curled slightly into a polite smile.

"And." Djaq hesitated. "I need to ask you about Marian. I knew her."

Balian's eyes widened at the mention of her name and stepped aside to let Djaq inside. Djaq placed the letter on a table, it being of little importance now and followed Balian into the kitchen. The broom Marian had been using was still propped up by the window, and the result of her work was still clear to see. They both stood, to anxious to sit down comfortably. There was no time for small talk. There Djaq began retelling Marian's story, at least from when she knew her. Balian was captivated by the words of this storyteller, his friend's niece who he barely knew but trusted completely. He smiled at the bravery, kindness and romance but as soon as Guy of Gisborne and The Sheriff of Nottingham where muttered something struck him deep down. These cunning, evil and manipulative men didn't seem too dissimilar from the 'fiancée' and 'guardian' that had sent for Marian.

"We found Marian after she had just been stabbed by Guy, she had protected the king. Guy ran off, I do not know where and Marian…Marian was laying there, a sword in her stomach. I didn't know what to do; I never thought you could survive it." Djaq frowned feeling a twinge of guilt ripple threw her. "Robin stayed by her side until she… They married while she lay there. Robin left for England, Will and I stayed here. We will return soon, too much has happened." Djaq looked up knowingly. "She left with the Sheriff's men."

"Is there no hope?" Balian asked.

"I hope there is hope. Marians ring, that would…"

"Ring? She had no ring." Djaq's heart sunk at these words. "When she was brought to me, she had nothing with her."

"Who brought her?" Djaq was deadly serious.

"My nephew, he… he's an outlaw…" Balian froze; he closed his eyes and frowned in despair. He then moved quickly to the door whilst giving Djaq her instructions.

"You must go to England, like you planned. I will search for your ring but getting Marian to safety is more important. Trust me, help Marian, I won't forgive myself if anything happens to her. Now this ring what does it look like?"

"It's the kings, a golden band with a purple, red gem, a large ruby maybe."

"The Kings?" Balian nodded as Djaq conformed. "I will find it, now go."

* * *

"Nice isn't it Gisborne"

"What?" Guy was unnerved at the Sheriff's unnatural pleasantness.

"No spy in the castle, a plan, no Hood to interfere. Whilst he's moping in his forest we can plan our attack against the king." The Sheriff and Guy were standing on a balcony looking over Nottingham and the forest further on. The sun was out and beating down on Guy's brow and causing his black leather attire to become increasingly hot. He squinted as he looked out towards the forest. The sight angered him, images sprung up in his mind. He knew deep down that this had been the home of Marian for a short while, after her father had died. It all seemed to make sense; Allan's suspicious answer, Marian joining a nunnery in the first place and the tree with Lardner's ring. It tormented him even more to know that she had loved him even then, that they had spent days together. Had they spent nights together too? He wiped the thoughts from his mind. He remembered the day Robin had visited him. There was uneasiness in his stomach that came from the fact that Robin would interfere, sooner of later.

"He came to Loxley not too long ago." Guy said plainly still staring out at the open view.

The Sheriff turned to him and Guy took this as a prompt to carry on, so he did.

"He said he wouldn't kill me." Guy finished deciding not to explain the reason why Robin walked away. He had had enough chastisement from the Sheriff already.

"Well." The Sheriff looked out towards the forest again and a cruel grin spread across his face. "He will be history soon enough. The girl will see to that." Guy raised an eyebrow. "And then you can marry your precious Marian. Now don't say I never get you anything." The sheriff snapped out of his sarcastic tone and started being productive. "We just need to be sure her memory stays as dead as her father."

"I will give orders for her possessions to be removed. She will not go into her old room." Guy paused and looked down. There was something eating away at him. "My Lord, if she does remember…" His question was cut short by the answer.

"If she does remember, Gisborne, she will be swinging from the gallows faster than you could get her up the aisle." With that the Sheriff slowly turned and walked back inside, leaving a worried looking Guy.

There had always been a thought that ate away at him ever since he found out Marian was still alive. He would finally have everything once the King was killed. He would have power and wealth, status, land to call his own and the woman he most desired. Yet he could only have absolutely everything if Marian did not remember, if she never remembered. Then, in time, she would learn to love Guy. But he could not help but be tormented by the worry that she knew, she would know what he did out of rage, that she almost died because of his jealousy. Then she would be taken from him forever. He walked back into the dark hall of the castle. His eyes were blinded by the darkness having just been out in the light. Once his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness he headed to the room he had avoided with a stern look and definite purpose.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A delivery. 

Guy stopped outside Marian's old door for a moment. It had been an extremely long time since he had entered that room. He slowly pushed open the door, with his breathe held. He didn't quite know what he was expecting to happen but he felt apprehensive. Nothing did happen. The room was neat and tidied, the light shone through the narrow windows casting shapes on the floor. It did feel slightly bare, but then again it probably had been before. He walked over to the desk set in front of the door and lifted the lid of a little wooden box sat on the top. Nothing but plain parchments for writing. He looked around, until he was facing the bed. He stayed there for a moment as his eyes trailed down the space between the bed and the floor. Slowly he walked towards it and crouched to peer underneath and sure enough there hiding away was a dark wooden box. He pulled it out and placed it on the bed. A finger each side of the lid lifted it up. Guy scowled at the contents. Among various letters of secrecy, trinkets that had no sentiment to him, he saw a ring with a green jewel, surrounded in smaller glittering gems. He held it in between the tips of his fingertips, as if it was something horrible and disgusting to touch. _I am going to marry Robin Hood_. He hated those words. With a smirk he dropped the ring back into the box and closed the lid.

"Goodbye Marian." He murmured with an evil scowl.

Picking up the box he walked swiftly out of the room and shoved it into the stomach of a standing guard.

"Get rid of it."

* * *

Allan often thought about Will and Djaq and what they would be doing. When he rejoined the group he was glad to be with his friends again. Brothers in arms, he thought as they were sailing to the Holy Land with purpose and drive. Now he feed the carrier pigeon daily and wondered how different it could have been.

He was doing this as Much was stirring a pot over a fire, Robin was sharpening his arrows and Little John was knocking in a support for a part of the camp that had seen better days. Everything seemed pretty quiet and uneventful, something the outlaws didn't mind too much now and again. There were frequently scraps in the castle now. Enough time had past, it seemed, for the Sheriff to start being the Sheriff again. It startled them to see how much time had past. It was now setting into autumn, approaching Robin's birthday. It wouldn't be too long before they would be calling that horrific, tragic day 'a year ago'. But the gang tried not to dwell on that, it was a good few months yet, and a lot can happen in a few months.

Then out of nowhere something came speeding in from the sky. Little John noticed it first, a swoosh from his left but he spun around to slowly to catch what it was. Allan looked up at Little John's reaction and saw the flapping wings. The bird narrowly missed Much's head, causing him to jump and fall backwards of his stool and land clumsily on the ground. Robin's head had shot up from his arrow and he caught the moment Much lost his balance. His lips curled at the corners as Much sat up wide eyed from the floor. The curl turned to a wide grin and then to a laughter. Little John looked over at Robin and saw his reaction. It was infectious. Little John started shaking with laughter. Allan grinned too as the bird landed on the carrier pigeons box with a thud. He closed his hands around its back and took the strip of paper from its ring.

He looked up at the commotion. Little John and Robin were still smiling at Much's misfortune. Much was slightly less annoyed at being the butt of the joke again as it managed to put a smile on his masters face but still clambered up with a huff. They soon noticed Allan stood silently with something in his hand and all looked to him as he studied the note.

"Will and Djaq." He looked up and gave a smile. "There coming home, they have important news."

The gang stood there in silence of a while, happy and apprehensive at the same time. Robin started to nod and looked around the rest of the group.

"Good."

* * *

The Sheriff's guards had never been the smartest of men. They were strong, willing and did as they were told but lacked a certain initiative that seemed necessary for the protection of noblemen. They were over- worked, over- exhausted and under-paid. Most wanted their errands and duties done quickly.

It was a mixture of these that had brought a guard to Sherwood Forest carrying a dark wooden box. His instruction was to 'get rid of it' as it was heaved into his stomach only quarter of an hour before. So, he set off to the place Gisborne would least likely go, Sherwood. The guards mind didn't care for thinking it through properly, the first thought was good enough and, he thought, he would find a rock or a tree and put the box under or inside and job done.

He soon found somewhere, a large rock at the side of the road jutting out at the back. He came off the road and wedged the box between the underside of the rock and the ground and kicked a few leaves over it. That was good enough for him, so off he traipsed back to the confines of the castle completely oblivious to the nearby camp and the four pairs of eyes that watched with confusion.

"Well what was that all about" Allan turned to Robin as they crouched at the top of a slope overlooking the path a guard had just walked along.

"I do not know, but we can find out" As he said this he started sprinting down through the leaves and roots across the slope to the rock at its foot. Much stood up.

"Robin!" He shouted in sort of tired despair. "You do not know it is safe."

Without stopping Robin turned back.

"Then on my head be it."

"The legendary Robin hood gets killed by a box, that will go down in history." Much was still shouting. But Robin only stopped to turn and give a narrowed eyed smirk. But seeing as he couldn't be stopped the rest of the gang followed on behind.

Robin wiped off the damp leaves and pulled the box out. He recognized it, but couldn't remember where from. Much saw his confused frown as he came down the slope. Robin lifted the lid and felt his heart skip a beat. He thought his eyes were deceiving him. He stood there, still, in a sad silence staring at the contents just as Much, John and Allan joined him. They saw the change in mood immediately. All three stood still, not quite wanting to go any closer, the boxes content still unknown to them. They were worried of what they may find. It was Much who took a step closer.

"Master" He spoke warily and edged closer. "Is everything ok?"

Robin didn't answer, instead he dipped his hand into the box and pulled out Marian's engagement ring. He held it tightly is hand, only the shining jewels showed. The three other men sank with empathy. Little John walked forward and put a hand on Robin's back. Robin still stood there staring at the ring he had given her in a tree not too far from where they were now.

"Let's go back."

Robin placed the ring back in the box and closed it. Allan looked around to Much and raised his eyebrows. Much responded by pressing his upper and lower lip together in a not so happy smile. The news of Will and Djaq's returned had brighten up their day, gave them something to look forward to yet this latest discovery dampened their moods.

"Kick in the teeth huh" Allan whisper quietly to Much who gave a slight scowl and tutted.

"No matter what happens Allan, you will always be so…so Allan."

Just as moisture started to fill the September air Robin silently walked behind Little John. Somewhere inside him he was glad he had her most precious things with him, they did not belong in the castle. He was glad Gisborne must have seen them, he would have known their relationship was closer than he thought. But they were closer still, they were man and wife. One day Gisborne would know that. However the box brought everything to the front of his mind. Of course Marian never left Robin, she was always with him. She was the voice in his head telling him to keep fighting. It was just that recently he had been able to laugh and joke and feel. But, he thought as he entered the camp, this is where it belongs now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dreams of a better time.

Evening was setting in on the forest and Neighboring villages. The wind had begun to blow and the cold was getting colder as the sky became blacker. As Robin walked out of the camp into the moonlit forest he could see puffs of hazy mist come from his mouth as he breathed steadily. He wasn't walking long before he found the place he wanted. It was a tall, solid tree with a faint dark mark at the bottom, remnants of a day long gone but not forgotten. He slid down and sat on the floor leaning against the trunk and tilted his head back to look at the sky through the trees. It was a sheet of pure black, there were hardly any stars but the moon shone full and bright and brought light into the forest.

He unfolded his hand and let the moon light up the recently recovered ring that sat still in his palm. He looked back up at the sky and stared for a while, as if he was waiting for something.

"Can you hear me?" He spoke softly, although no one would be around. It was a few more minutes before he spoke again, out of ear shot of the gang; he was unashamed of speaking out loud. "I cannot tell you how much I miss you. I would do anything to…" Robin's face was scrunched up with frustration, frustration of not being able to let out his thoughts even though he was alone, frustration at not being able to face the reality, even now and frustration at this whole sorry mess. He let his head bang the thick trunk of the tree behind him. "You are everywhere Marian, and yet, I cannot see you. Everything reminds me of you and yet it only reminds me that you are not here. It has been so long since…since the Holy Land. I do not think my gang quite understand sometimes. I know I do things they do not like but they do not understand why I do them, they try to talk me out of it Marian, but they cannot." A little smile crept across Robin's face. "You did though I think, you knew."

The September wind blew softly across Robin's chest. It ruffled his hair and the cold brushed his face.

"Marian?" He knew it was foolish, but he longed for a solid, voiced answer, to turn around and see his wife standing there smiling at him. He dreamed of a recovery or to wake up from his own hellish nightmare. He also knew it was foolish to take any natural occurrence as a message from her. As if the dead could somehow control the elements. He was sure Marian would scoff at him and tell him to grow up. Robin sighed.

"I am just talking to the forest."

Robin closed his eyes. He was unsure how long he stayed there. He seemed to drift into a state of mid – sleep. He didn't think he was fully asleep as he could still feel the cold air against his face and the sound of the wind when it blew. But as he drifted away from the forest and the cold he could see a face in his mind. It was a beautiful face, framed with rich brown curls. A face with a porcelain complexion and flushed cheeks, big bright eyes and smiling red lips. He could have stayed there for hours, he had no idea but he was content to dream.

"Just talking to the forest." He murmured again, he didn't know why. But indeed he was talking just to the forest. For the face in his mind, the woman he wanted to speak was on a boat returning to England. It wouldn't be too long before Robin would discover this himself.

* * *

The experience of being a boat didn't feel as alien to Marian as she had previously thought. She realized she must have encountered sea travel before to end up in the Holy Land, she just didn't remember it. Or the sea sickness. However a month and a half into her journey she had begun to stifle it.

At the beginning she was constantly pale and weak. She had been leant over the edge of the ship more often than not, much to the hidden amusement of her escorts. They sneered at her and gave silent glances, mocking her for being so unused to the waves. They laughed at the woman who was to delicate to sail. They blamed the unsteady waves and occasional bad conditions on her, because apparently women weren't meant to travel by sea. Marian sensed they were not her closest of friends, but what could she do? As the days went on she grew stronger and more resistant to the endless motion. She also grew tired of the three men who accompanied her, she knew of their mockery. So one day she turned to face them and unsurprisingly they stopped muttering. She walked straight towards them and spoke with a commanding, stern look.

"You will stop your mockery, understand? Or I will have to report my unpleasant journey to my future husband." She shocked herself a little bit, it was quite a bold statement to be telling three crusaders but perhaps, she thought, she had always been bold. That she did not mind.

All three stood in silence, it was James who nodded. She knew they would just be more careful about there conversations now but Marian decided that soon she would be home. She would just have to put up with being on a boat for a couple more weeks. It wouldn't surprise her if they took no notice of her order.

One thing that did astound her, though, was the sea. The wide open mass of pure blue, rippling, rising and falling made her feel so small, so insignificant. She realized she must have felt this the first time she traveled by boat. She smiled to herself at the thought that even thought she was only so small against everything else there were people who sent for her, over masses of sea because she was loved. There was someone who loved her. She didn't want to think too much about who would be waiting for her, what her fiancé looked like. She felt it might end in disappointment, but she couldn't help it. She was going back to her life. She felt horrible for leaving Balian, such a nice man who had enjoyed her company. She felt for him as he would be alone once more, she understood what that was like. But, she thought, he was the one who urged her to go, so she would do as he wished.

So she spent her stronger days, once sea sickness didn't affect her looking out to sea and dreaming of her future.

One night Marian lay asleep in her uncomfortable hammock, in a room by herself, luckily, as she was a lady of nobility. Her mind seemed to show images of a boat across a sea much like the one she was on now. She was on it, looking out at the sea from the gnarled wooden side of an old ship. But this time she wasn't in awe or hopeful, she felt fearful, trapped and longed to be with someone. She didn't know who that someone was, couldn't see a picture in her head, she just felt an overwhelming distress. She felt alone, just as she did now. Lying in her hammock, she frowned and whimpered at the feeling. Had she been away from her fiancé all that time? Her dreaming mind wondered if she was better off then than she was now. Perhaps who ever was on the boat with her was the reason for her wound, the reason she was taken away from her fiancé. She looked around the boat; the people were undistinguished, no memorable traits, just workers needed to fill in the gaps in the patchy picture her mind was showing her.

"My Lady" said an abrupt, uncaring voice as the door to Marian's room was swung open, no regard as to the state of the inhabitant. Marian shot up from her hammock and turned to the man who had awoken her.

"You need to get up now, England is on the horizon."

Marian's heart lifted, finally she was home, and those long two months were now over. As she gathered extra layers for the cold November weather outside, she thought back to her sleep, what had she been dreaming? Being brought so quickly out of such a hazy dream seemed to erase it from her mind completely, leaving only a few implacable feelings, or memories of feelings. Whatever they were they made no sense now. However Marian decided this wasn't as important as reaching land so she hurried up to the deck. And just as the crusader had told her, there across the horizon was a misty purple-grey strip of land, breaking the straight line between the grey sky and even greyer sea. She stood next to James and stared at it intently.

"Not too far now, my Lady" His voice was still dead panned, as if returning home brought no joy to him.

"Are you not pleased to be returning?"

James, still facing forward, smirked and said "Not as pleased as you should be my Lady"

Marian didn't quite understand what he meant by the under lying sarcastic tone to his voice. She decided to ignore it and not grow to upset over his inability to realize she could hear and understand the way he spoke to her.

"What is my fiancé like?" She thought she might as well enquire, not knowing whether to trust his description or not, she couldn't see the harm in getting an opinion.

James just smirked again, bigger this time. This man did infuriate her, being so opposed to talk to her as if she was on the same level as him.

"Oh you find out soon enough, my Lady. He ain't bad." Brief, Marian thought and so moved over slightly to get a better view of the fast approaching England.

James noticed her move away and grinned knowingly.

"But he ain't good neither." He muttered under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A more important treasure.

It was while Allan and Little John were collecting fire wood that they heard the thuds of horse's hooves hitting the hard path. They were just off the road that led to Nottingham so chances were that there were nobles or some sort of wealth being brought along. They simultaneously looked up and nodded at each other silently. Both understood one another perfectly, they would go and see who was approaching; if it was enough for them to take they would and bring back a little more than fire wood. If the carriage looked a little more important they would go back to camp and the four would investigate further. Little John and Allan had developed a communication system like this between them. Before the Holy Land, while Allan was in the castle there seemed to be a world of difference between these two but as the gang had dissipated, they seemed to work together well.

The carriage was drawn by two brown haired horses. It was completely covered over the top but there was a gap in the wall panels, for a doorway and the curtains tied back. It was relatively easy to see inside the carriage and as Little John and Allan were crouched behind the rolling slop that lead down to the road they could get a clear view inside.

They watched intently, ready to spring at any moment. Both sets of eyes never left the increasing gap between the two panels of the carriage that created the door. As the gap grew bigger they caught a glimpse of a long white robe. This intrigued Allan as he soon found out it was a woman traveling. He seemed to peer more intently towards the face of the unknown woman. First he saw some dark curls cascading down the chest of the woman, then a slight glimpse of her cheek. It was pale, porcelain and youthful, with a flush of colour. Then half her face was in view and he frowned. She looked familiar, very familiar. But it couldn't be who it looked liked, surely. It couldn't be Marian. But just as this thought past through his mind, however, her whole face was in view. He tried in vain to record every detail before the walls blocked his view again. The woman had everything Marian had, long curling brown hair, blue eyes and she wore a solemn expression, one Allan had seen across the face of his old friend on more than one occasion. Both men stared astonished. They were silent for a few minutes after the carriage had driven by and watched it as it carried on down the road. Slowly Allan turned his gaze from the swiftly moving carriage to his open eyed, open mouthed companion.

"I ain't being funny" His attention turned back to the carriage. "But did that look like Marian to you?"

The big, bearded man gave a slight suggestion of a nod. He was too confused to do anything. His mind was full with thoughts. As he stood there still and silent his mind was racing. A lookalike? A grand master scheme of the Sheriff's? Or what if it was Marian? Going to the castle and not to the forest, which meant the Sheriff knew. That meant she was in trouble. But he saw her die, he saw her being carried to her grave. He was drawn out his thoughts by Allan.

"We should go to Robin" As he spoke, Allan began to walk back in the direction of the camp. But a huge, strong hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back around, causing him to stumble. As he stumbled around a commanding voice came from John, he still had his leader qualities.

"We go to Nottingham." His face was stern as he stared back at Allan's rather confused one. "Now"

Without an answer from Allan he began to follow the carriage down the path towards the castle. He still had a hold of Allan's shirt and pulled him along, much like a parent dragging their child away from something they had not allowed.

"But Robin…" Allan tried to get his reasoning across as he tried to keep up with Little John's pace.

"Robin does not need to be told his wife is alive only to find out it is a plan by the Sheriff, nor does Marian need to be kept in danger while we fetch her husband. She would have come straight to the forest, the Sheriff must know." Little John spoke in his commanding leaders voice. Allan realized he was right, of course he was. John seemed to sense this and let go of his shirt. They both walked hurriedly along the now empty path, silence all the way allowing Allan's mind to wonder over the dramatic change in circumstance. He was half shocked, half confused. But as he thought about it more and more he imagined the possibilities, it would be like how it was again. Will and Djaq would return and now Marian was alive. He couldn't believe it. He let his mind fall into watching her being reunited with Robin, giving him his fighting strength back. Just like before. This thought lead him to blurt out "She's alive" out of the blue.

John, more sensible and thoughtful gave corrective response.

"We'll see Allan"

* * *

Allan and Little John arrived in Nottingham village just as the carriage was entering the gates. The rumors and gossip were already spreading around them in the town. The people of Nottingham and its neighboring villagers had been kept in the dark about Lady Marian's whereabouts. She had not been seen for almost a year, neither had the Nightwatchman. There was talk that the Lady Marian was the Nightwatchman. The outlaws knew that that was not a rumor at all. But it was the sudden disappearance of her, at the time the Sheriff and Gisborne left. Of course there were rumors about that. But with her sudden reappearance new ones where sprouting everywhere. The two outlaws could hear her name being muttered everywhere. There was quite a bit of attention around the entrance to the castle. This was good, though, as they could blend in. Those two out of anyone, apart from Robin himself, where the most likely to be recognized. So they stood to the left of the gates at the side of the number of villagers milling around. They had a clear view of the carriage as it pulled up outside the steps.

They both watched as the lady was escorted out of the carriage. They both could see her face. There was no denying it, it had to be her. They both turned to each other. It was another silent communication that they both believed it to be their leader's wife. For a moment while they weren't thinking probably they were ecstatic, thrilled and full of emotion, which of course they didn't let out to fully. There she was, their beloved friend, the love of Robin's life thought to be dead but no, there she was.

"That's what Will and Djaq wanted to tell us maybe?" Allan whispered.

Then an obvious realization hit them. What was she doing in the castle? How did the Sheriff and Gisborne find out? And what where they going to do with her?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Marian returns

Marian's stomach felt as though it would explode. She felt sick right up to her throat. A mixture of nervousness, anxiousness and a journey that had taken what felt like forever. All the expectations and images she had dreamt up were now going to be put to reality.

The carriage was brought up to the wide stairs leading up to strong, domineering wooden doors. Her hand shook as she placed it on the arm of the crusader, who had escorted her there. She stepped down and looked around at the outside of the castle. The grey stone seemed to dominate. It was as if the colour had seeped into the sky and into the ground. Everything seemed a bit too dim and dull. It unsettled Marian even more. She took a deep breath in to calm her. The carriage started to move from behind her, which made her uneasy body jump unnecessarily. She turned, her arm still on the crusader's arm, to see a crowd of people hovering by the now closing gates to the castle. They were all watching her with amazement. All where smiling but seemed slightly embarrassed when Marians eyes reached them. She saw this and so smiled, trying to thank them almost for there complementing interest. Marian wondered how much of her story they knew and thought that some would know more than she did. That was slightly strange. As she looked from person to person her heart wrenched as she noticed their state of being. They had dirty, old rags for clothes, most looked gaunt and under nourished. This couldn't be the state of Nottingham's commonwealth? They were poor, but she didn't expect them to be so poor, not in a country such as England. It seemed the grey of the stone, sky and ground seeped into the village as well. The colors blended and created a palette that was sad, impoverished and meek. Marian frowned slightly as she turned back around, another unsettled feeling sat in her stomach. This didn't seem right.

A cough from her escort, the ever charming James brought her attention to the door of the castle. Her heart jumped to her throat. She almost couldn't breathe for being so nervous. The doors opened to the darkness of inside. James immediately dropped his arm which Marian still held and walked up the stairs inside the castle, probably going to collect his payment and go off back to the Holy Land. The man had no manners at all. Marian stood there in the middle of the courtyard facing the steps all alone. She felt like she was in a wide open space, too exposed even though she had four towering walls surrounding the courtyard and people were busy working at the edges. Still there was no one close to her or nothing to protect her. It was like when she used to look out of her window at Balian's house and see the wide open desert. Except here it wasn't hot and hazy nor did it have an orangey glow. It was grey, cold and curiously unwelcoming. Marian heard footsteps coming from inside. Her heartbeat raced as she looked up to see who was approaching from the darkness.

The first thing Marian saw was a black boot as it stepped out into view, black leather and scuffed a lot around the front. Then the man himself stepped into view. James appeared by his side and announced him.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne" He nodded to Marian with a smirk on his lips and then retreated back into the castle. Marian scowled at him for a moment before the name hit her. Sir Guy of Gisborne, _this_ man was her fiancé. Her eyes darted back to him. Dressed in black leather, he almost looked as though he was in uniform. He stood up straight at the top of the stairs. He gave a strong, powerful pose with his arms by his sides and his legs slightly apart. The black jacket spread over his wide chest, its buckles hitting the light. For a while Marian avoided his face but noticed his dark hair, long and slightly greasy. Then she realized they had been standing there for a bit too long and she forced her eyes to look at his face. He was looking straight at her with a subtle look of shock but he almost looked like it was in awe. His mouth was slightly apart and his eyebrows were slightly creased as his eyes stared straight at her. She felt very small under his gaze, in a long white dress and floor length cape but kept her head high, she couldn't look meek.

She didn't know what to think. She couldn't help but feel slightly, she couldn't quite place it. Disappointed? This man at the top of the steps wasn't unattractive, just not what she had expected. There was something about him that confused her. She hated to admit it but she couldn't place what it had been about him that she must have seen before. Before she had a chance to wonder anymore she noticed him tilting his head forward. He kept his gaze on her and for a second looked almost evil. Marian's jaw clenched as he continued to walk down the stairs towards her. She remained still and silent until he was stood just in front of her.

"Sir Guy" she greeted him and smiled politely. He smiled back with a short sigh that seemed to be relief and amusement mixed together.

"Marian, you do not need to call me Sir" He smiled again and placed his hand around the back of her head, leaving Marian feeling slightly uncomfortable. He pulled her towards him and her cheek hit his leather jacket. She couldn't help but feel uneasy with this closeness; she guessed it was because of her ever staying problem; that she just could not remember. But still although she understood his affection, as she was his fiancée. He must have been relieved to have her home, she was still incredibly wary in his arms. Her cheek stuck to his jacket as she pulled away. Guy recoiled, seeming a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I feel tired Guy" Marian thought it best to excuse herself, to avoid anymore awkwardness. Perhaps once she had settled in and slept she would be able to face a reunion.

"Of course" Guy smiled and placed an arm around her lower back "I will show you to our chambers"

"Our!" Marian's heart jumped, she did not want that yet. Guy began stuttering an answer but Marian saw this as a chance to get the upper hand, she was very aware she was in a vulnerable position.

"Guy I wish to have my own room."

"Of…of course" Guy beckoned over a guard and ordered him to take Marian's possessions, not that there was much, to a room. He then turned back to her.

"I have waited so long to see you again" Guy lifted a hand to her cheek; she tensed a little but not enough to show "You will be safe now. It will take time but you can learn to love me again"

Marian stepped back slightly, causing Guy to drop his hand back to his side. Marian averted her eyes to the ground and shifted them across her shoes. Guy let out a sigh; he was clearly apprehensive and nervous with her. Marian realized he must know of her situation, obviously and maybe he didn't know how to approach it. She felt herself ease a little at this thought but she still couldn't bring herself to find any strong feeling for this man.

"I will see you later Guy, I need to rest" she smiled politely again.

"The Sheriff will wish to see you. I will tell him of your safe return"

Marian smiled again and nodded before following the guard who waited at the top of the steps to her room.

Guy followed her with his gaze. He gave another sigh. He didn't know what she would be like on her return but he had hoped Marian wouldn't of been as awkward as she was. He couldn't prepare himself for seeing her again. But when he did those uncontrollable, unsettling and never felt before feelings came flooding back. He was annoyed that he couldn't be stronger around her; she had a way of getting her own way so subtly around him. In the past the only way he felt he could truly make her his was through force. It didn't occur to him that this time he was doing exactly the same thing. He hoped for a fresh start, for her to fall for him without knowing his past. It didn't occur to him how unethical or cruel it was, to him it wasn't. For him it was a chance to have the woman he wanted, and he would have her, once Robin was dead.

* * *

"Where are they?" Much stomped around the entrance of the camp.

Robin just smirked from the bed he was sat on. Much was so dramatic with his flustered worrying Robin could only laugh. Much tilted his head and noticed Robin's laughter. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's all very well for you to laugh but wait until there are only two of us left eh, what would we do then?" Much tried his best to sound annoyed but couldn't help but smile either. It was still quite rare that Robin laughed, they all enjoyed it though. Things were looking better with the return of Will and Djaq in the not too distant future. Robin was no where near his former self. He was practically a shadow of the heroic outlaw, he seemed hollow. But, maybe it was time or a conscious effort, Robin appeared to get cheerier more often, and that pleased Much. It gave him hope of a happy ending, a decent ending out of all of this, even if it wasn't his or Robin's it would be what they had worked towards.

Robin was still laughing when Allan sprinted into the camp. He had to catch his breath first. He bent over and creased his face with the pain in his throat. He swallowed which hurt his dry throat and stood up as Little John came behind him heaving. They stood and faced the two other outlaws looking at them wide eyed awaiting the news.

Allan didn't quite know how to start. He could hardly talk anyway.

"Robin…the castle" He bent over again trying in vain to catch his breath.

"What, what has happened? The Sheriff? What has he done now?" Robin was worried, it must be important. He was about to run and grab his bow when Allan stopped him in his tracks with one powerful word.

"Marian" He said breathlessly. He couldn't speak much more and had to run to a water sack to help him catch his breath and heal his aching muscles. He had never run so fast, not even from a guard or dog or arrow.

Little John pulled his body up from his heavy breathing to fill in. Robin stood there in shock, his hands by his side, eyes wide and mouth open. What had happened? He looked straight at John, demanding an answer but saying nothing, he couldn't say anything.

"She is alive Robin" His heart skipped a beat.

"We saw her, she is…she is at the castle" His mind was a frenzy of thoughts. She was alive. Alive. The word screamed in his mind. It jumped around and cried with joy. Yet the castle, why was she there?

He put his hands up to his mouth, his legs seemed to give way out of shock and he dropped to his knees.

Much was equally shocked. He stood next to Allan as he gulped down water. However as a contrast to Robin, shocked to silence, Much always had something to say.

"That is, that is" He began. He too was overjoyed. But a frown hit his forehead. "But the…the castle…"

"You saw her?" Robin interrupted. Little John nodded. "It was definitely her?" He nodded again. "The castle, she went in to the castle"

"Yes Robin" Allan piped up from his water sack.

"Right" Robin said and nodded, without another thought he grabbed his bow and sprinted faster than he ever had before.

The others looked to one another. There was only one thing for it and they too sprinted off behind him.

Robin was too fast for the other three. John and Allan could hardly run fast at the moment any way. However hard Much tried he could not keep up with the speed of a man determined to see his love, who ran with so much drive nothing would stop him. He hit back the trees and branches as he avoided the paths, to get the shortest route to the castle.

"I am coming my love" He said through breaths as he ran full speed without stopping.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A figure in the village

Marian sat on her bed in a bare but large room. The bed sat left of the door and opposite stood a dark wooden desk and chair. To the right of the door there was a large trunk and shelves hanging from the ceiling. They held large thick candles. The wall opposite the door held tiny windows overlooking the courtyard and town behind the walls of the castle. They were deep set and created a small ledge in the wall in front of each one. Marian opened up her only bag and shuffled some of the things about. There were only a few dresses and pieces of material she had got whilst in the Holy Land. Not much at all. She must have had many possessions once; she wondered where they had gone. Marian closed her eyes and decided not to dwell on the matter just at this moment. She was too tired. She lifted herself up and moved over to the window and flopped down on one of the ledges, rested her back against the wall and stared out of the window. She could see the courtyard, village and its people busy working. Women were stood around stalls gossiping, men were carrying heavy sacks or shouting from behind their stalls, children were running or helping their parents. Marian gave a sleepy smile as she glanced over the view.

Then her eyes crossed a figure of a man. He seemed to blend into the crowd, yet stood out to Marian at the same time. He strode through the crowd, stopping at stalls and looking around occasionally. He seemed watchful, waiting, as if he couldn't be seen. His face was covered by a hood, keeping his face in shadow. Marian caught glimpses of a few wisps of brown hair pop out from the front. She had no idea why but she was intrigued by this figure moving swiftly and unnoticed by the crowds. She stared at him so intently willing him to push back his hood so she could see his face. She seemed drawn to him, intrigued by him yet he seemed no one special, or important. She just found him interesting. She sat watching him until her eyes slowly grew heavy and it became more and more difficult to keep them fixed on her hiding figure.

Marian's mind quickly began to show images again. She was at a window, not as high as the one in the castle, and not as thin. It had a wooden frame and was divided into three separate gaps by two wooden poles. It was this window that she was walking towards. The air outside was fresh and carried the scent of grass and hay in through the window. The sun shone brightly outside, unlike the clouded chill she had been sitting by. There was a reason to be walking over but she couldn't remember why. As soon as she was right by the window she saw him again. The man from the village, she was sure of it. He had the same shirt, the hood was down but she was sure it was the same one. Her conscious mind slipped into the one of her dream. She knew this man. His face was difficult to distinguish, he was just a figure but recognizable. He came walking towards the building in much the same stride as he had done through the village only this time he wanted to be seen.

"What are you doing here?" Did she call that?

"I want to talk to you" His voice was amused, she didn't know if this was the voice that belonged to the man or a voice she had made up, some desired tone that she so wished to hear.

"So talk" It was strange, she could her herself talk and part of her mind thought the words she spoke, yet she didn't recall actually speaking them.

Then the figure jumped to a metal bar, used for the horses Marian thought, and swung himself over and across to the platform above stacks of hay. He was right up close to the window now. Marian avoided looking at his face. She wanted to but it was as if her mind couldn't picture a face, as she didn't have one to identify with. She had a slight fear too that it would be a face she didn't want to see, a face to much like her fiancé's. Marian noticed her dream mind again and heard her voice.

"You could talk from there"

Marian opened her eyes, she was still sitting on the window ledge, it was still light outside but the sky was getting darker. It must have still been early in the evening though, as it always grew dark quickly in November. She sat up and peered out of the window again. She still saw the villagers busy at work and wondered how long she had been asleep. Her eyes darted from stall to corner, curtain to post in search of the man she had been following earlier, but he was nowhere to be seen. She let out a long sigh and rested her head back on the cool stone wall. There was a single knock on her door and soon after a voice spoke

"Marian" It was Guy. "Can I come in?" He sounded nervous.

Marian got up slightly hurriedly away from the window.

"Uh just a minute" Marian didn't quite know what she was waiting for. She brushed down her dress and smoothed her slightly wayward hair and went to unlock the door.

Guy stood there holding a bundle of materials, a slight smile on his face. He spoke as he entered the room.

"I hope you are feeling refreshed after your sleep" He looked towards her and she didn't know what else to but smile and nod. "I hope you do not think it to sudden but there are guests of the sheriff and myself arriving tonight to celebrate your safe home coming…and our engagement"

They stood in silence for a while, the awkwardness becoming more and more apparent.

"Oh" Marian didn't quite know how to reply. She shuffled her feet for a moment before Guy placed the bundle, which turned out to be a selection of dresses on her desk.

"Well you can choose from any of these" he spoke while gesturing to the dresses. "You can keep the rest"

She smiled again and glanced down at the bundle, then back at Guy. He stood there watching her with a gaze that, for a while, seemed as though he was in a completely different world, dreaming of something Marian didn't know of. Another awkward silence, Marian said to herself, how many more of these? She stood there silently trying to send unspoken hints but he seemed transfixed in his own mind for a while, in a daydream.

"Well I must get ready then" Marian spoke as if it were a suggestion.

"Oh, yes. I will accompany you in once you are ready" With that he looked at her again and walked out of the room.

Marian sighed, a celebration was the last thing she wanted but it was in her name, so she had to show her face.

* * *

The journey back to Nottingham could have gone smoother than Will and Djaq had excepted. Getting a ship back wasn't a problem. There were ships traveling to and from the Holy land frequently and with Will's carpentry skills sailors were willing to let him along with his 'assistant' aboard and they left on the next ship after Marian's.

They had planned to get to Nottingham before Marian had as their ship wasn't planning on making any stops. However once they had left the ship and thanked the crew they realized they were stranded in Portsmouth, with no money and no means of travel other than their own feet. And they certainly weren't walking to Nottingham.

They managed to make up time, though not enough, and got to the edge of Sherwood via several message and carrier carts, and a few carpentry jobs. They knew they were behind and Robin had probably already had word about Marian. Both pondered quietly on the point of their return now and briefly considered it to be futile. Yet during the long journey they had a lot of time to think and realized that their help would be much needed. Marian was in danger and Robin needed them, not to mention Marian. Neither could guess what state Robin, the gang or even Nottingham would be in once they arrived but both agreed that they would take whatever came and join their fight again.

They grasped each others hand as they walked through their once familiar forest. They looked up at the sky through the trees, cloudy and mostly grey, an oddly welcoming sight for Will who had found it hard coping with the immense heat of the Holy Land. Walking through Sherwood felt like a homecoming even in the bleak cold that covered the forest. Will has happy to back, even though it would now be tough, he could do it, as he had done before. For Djaq the return was more like a visiting of close friends. She too was happy, but less impressed with the grey tint everything seemed to have this time of year.

They were nearing the camp, both knew and their paces grew quicker and quicker until they could see the valley, then the leafed roof. That was all they could see as it was closed. Still hand in hand they approach the camp. Will frowned; it had definitely seen better days. He pulled down on the lever and heard the planks creaking as the door was lifted.

Djaq was the first to enter. She looked around yet no one was there. She turned to Will in the doorway, her mind already made up.

"They have gone to Marian, to the castle." She walked past him and started their hurried journey to the village of Nottingham and the companions who were hiding their. Will grabbed his axe, flung it over his shoulder and followed Djaq purposefully. He smiled admiring Djaq's quick mind, it only took a few seconds for her to be piecing it together, something he was grateful for.

* * *

The three outlaws stood hooded outside the castle gates, all silent, all worried. It had been hard to catch up with Robin. They had met him at the castle gates, just in time to stop him from charging in there cover blown.

Whilst Robin worked his way through the crowd the other outlaws noticed hooded men riding in on horses, dressed in black robes and wearing a very significant ring. An idea sprang fast. Soon Robin rode through dressed in a black robe, wearing the ring while an unsuspecting knight lay unconscious.

They had been watching for a while, it was hard to tell exactly but the night was drawing in and they all realized this could go on for a while. It was Marian though and they were willing to stay watch all night if they had to because she was alive and that was good news.

Two figures worked there way through the closing stalls, carts and villagers. Allan noticed them first, one was tall, very tall compared to the other figure. His eyes grew wide as his sight confirmed his gut instinct. He nudged Much who stood next to him and in turn John's attention was caught to.

It seemed as though both parties saw each other at the same time as the two made their way swiftly over to their friends.

"It is good to see you" Allan smiled as he addressed them.

"You too Allan, all of you" Djaq smiled from one face to another. She had missed these faces, it was only now she saw them that she knew how much.

"Why are you here, I mean in Nottingham?" Allan questioned.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave the reunion till later, where's Robin?" Will was concerned, and thought it better to confirm his thoughts before he told the revelation.

Much's eyes flicked to the castle and before he could speak Djaq interrupted.

"You know about Marian?"

"Of course, that is why we are here"

"All about Marian?" Djaq spoke slowly, knowing the answer.

The confused looks on the three men's faces were enough of an answer. She turned quickly to Will before looking back at the gang. She inhaled deeply then began telling Marian's story.

As the three men stood in shock, not able to avert their attention anywhere else but to Djaq's words they realized things were far from over, and Robin would soon find out the hard way. This was if he hadn't already.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Time for the truth?

Marian stood inside her room dressed in a long red gown. Her hair was loose and fell down across her shoulders, held back from her face by a golden hair band. She stood in front of her door and tried her best to shake the tiredness from her eyes. Opening the door she was faced with a guard who nodded by way of greeting and led her down to the main hall.

As she walked through the fire lit corridors she couldn't help the feeling of familiarity, it was odd though. It was what Marian could only think of as a childish familiarity. She felt she could almost see the images of these corridors from a couple of feet lower as she ran through them. But they never quite surfaced.

Guy was standing outside the door dressed in his usual attire and gave his usual smile when he saw her. He held out his arm and swiveled on his heels to face the door, she linked his arm. He placed his other hand on hers and glanced at her seeming to be about to say something but she kept her head forward.

The doors opened and Marian was faced with a crowd of men and a few women, most dressed in black and all of them nobles. There was a rapturous applause that drummed at Marian's ears. She smiled weakly and noticed a grey haired man sitting in a high backed chair holding a goblet facing the rest of the guests. He seemed rather sort to Marian, although he was sitting. He had a kind of wicked smile and his teeth didn't seem to align in the right way. He was looking straight at her.

The Sheriff was putting on his best 'warm and friendly' smile. He got up and moved over to where Marian and Guy where making there way down the stairs. Here goes nothing, the Sheriff thought to himself.

"Marian, my dearest Marian, I cannot tell you how overjoyed I am at your safe return" He was holding his arms out wide. Marian had to hold her breath as he came nearer. He didn't have the most pleasant smell, just as his appearance wasn't all that appealing either.

"When we thought you had died, I can not even begin to describe..." He stopped and looked at her straight in the eye. Marian's heart jumped. "Well you are safe now" he smiled from Marian to Guy.

Marian smiled but didn't speak. It was when the sheriff had said 'when we thought you had died" that suppressed thoughts entered her head. Who did 'we' refer to? Where these two men the only two who cared for her? What of her family? Throughout the evening whilst talking to various well wishers and congratulating nobles Marian's previous thoughts grew and grew until they filled her head and were unable to ignore. She wondered if the well dressed nobles who enjoyed the food, wine and company knew the whole story of her experience in the Holy Land, whatever it was. She couldn't escape the fright in her stomach and her never ending stream of questions. This was it. She had to know.

Guy stood next to the Sheriff as they looked over the celebration. They spoke quietly to each other and remained looking forward.

"Well it seems tonight is a success" The sheriff mused with an un-amused tone.

"Yes my Lord"

"Marian seems to be taking it all" The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. "And having to be the sweet, doting gua…" he stopped as he noticed the lady in question approach them. She acknowledged the Sheriff with a glance and he moved away from the couple.

"Guy I need to spe…"

"The Sheriff is happy at your return Marian."

"Really, well good. What about others?" Guy didn't answer but turned closer to her with a questioning expression.

"Guy I need to know"

"What?"

"Everything" Marian spoke quietly only to him. This was it; this was when she would find out her past. "You say you and the Sheriff and pleased at my safe homecoming but what about my family?" Marian asked the question fearing the response; she knew in her heart that they were probably gone. Or else they would be there, but still she had to know.

Guy looked down and then to the Sheriff not to far away then back to Marian.

"Your mother died while you were young, and you are an only child"

Marian stayed silent for a while, contemplating.

"And my father?" Guy glanced over to the Sheriff who came swiftly over.

"My dear it seems Gisb…Guy has not told you, how confused you must be. Come my dear, you must know your past in private" His over gestured kindness seemed, almost to Marian, something he was not used to. It struck Marian as odd that such a man would be a kind and caring guardian. She didn't see his sideward glance at Guy before they began walking.

She found herself in another room, lit by torches and candlelight. The Sheriff sat in another high backed chair and beckoned for Marian to sit opposite. Guy remained standing.

"My father?" Marian questioned again.

"You know of the war?" The Sheriff asked plainly.

Marian said nothing but nodded in response. It seemed quite obvious to her, she had just come back from the Holy Land. The Sheriff was perhaps unaware of the extent of her memory loss. She knew the story from Balian, who took neither side. The king had come to fight but now wanted peace. To Marian that seemed like a noble thing to do, to admit your wrong and she respected the king for that.

"There are those who are against these" The Sheriff carried on the sound, searching for the right word. "Advances" His eyes grew wider as he spoke the decide word. Marian couldn't see how this was explaining where her father was but was intrigued nonetheless.

"Marian, these men are, they're outlaws against the king." The Sheriff was very animated whilst talking and he moved his hands, gesturing as he spoke. He turned slightly solemn.

"Your father was a gracious man, a respectful and noble father. They killed him. He was for the king, he got in their way"

Water started to well at Marian's eye lids. She could not even remember her father but it brought an overwhelming emotion over her to hear of his death.

"He died at the hands of a barbaric man" Guy interrupted with pure hatred in his voice, although his expression showed sympathy towards Marian.

"We took you in, and it was while you were here you grew to the affections of Sir Guy" Marian remained silent for a while trying to take all that she had been told yet there was still a prominent question banging the front of her mind. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"How did I get this?"

If she had been watching him, she would have seen Guy grimace and shrink back. But her eyes were firmly fixed on the Sheriff.

"The outlaw" He spoke with disgust in his voice. "The one who killed your father, decided to go to ultimate lengths, they went to the Holy Land to murder the king. We could not allow it and so followed them. To stop them. All I know is that we separated and when we found you, you had been stabbed trying to protect the king. You lay on the ground in front of him. He was safe, only an arrow in his arm, and alive all down to you. Except the most horrible thing. You would not wake up, you would not open your eyes from the sand you lay on. We had to return to England, it was our duty but the hardest thing we had to do" The Sheriff spoke with his hands as well as his mouth, he gestured as he spoke in exaggerative expressions.

"Who?" Marian raised her eyes so they were directly at the Sheriff's. "Who was it?"

The Sheriff looked from Guy back to Marian. But it was Guy who intercepted the answer and said with an overt disgust.

"A man named Robin Hood"

* * *

Robin held the hood of his borrowed black cloak tightly over his face. He looked down as he presented the ring to the guards by the entrance and around the castle and was granted entry. He slowly made his way to the main hall and surveyed the scene. He couldn't see her, he needed to see her. Something was wrong and he knew it, it was staring at him in the face, dancing around, laughing just as the nobles were doing. But just as he couldn't hear the words of the men and women he didn't know what had happened or what was happening to his love. Fear gripped every part of his body and was the driving force in his quick actions. He almost sprinted through the corridors but had to keep his composure, he was after all a serious black knight. Every corner he turned he hoped she would be there, as he had done not too long ago. _Can't sleep for thinking of her, can't turn a corner without hoping she'll be there. _The words rang more true now than ever. Yet with every dark corridor he walked down and with every expecting corner he only found yet another dark corridor. Thoughts he didn't want crept into his head. Maybe Little John and Allan had been wrong. With every footstep he tried to drum it out of his mind. The hope inside him was built up so high, the scenarios in his head to vivid for it all to be a mistake.

He heard noises coming from the end of the corridor he was currently on. He leapt behind the jutting pillars against the wall and hid himself in the dark shadows awaiting the approaching people to identify themselves. _Let it be her, please just let it be her. _

"Guy I think I would like to return to my room. I have had a lot to take in. Thank you... for the celebration." Marian addressed Guy as soon as they had exited the room.

"Oh of course, I will take you" He offered his arm again and Marian hesitated but took it.

They both stopped outside Marian's room and Guy seemed to linger for a moment before he said good night.

"I will see you in the morning Guy"

Guy gave a slight smile but paused before leaving, he leant forward. Marian's heart jumped and she grew panicky. In a blunder she turned her head to the side but a little to slowly. It turned out that Guy had gone slightly quicker than she thought and ended up brushing her lips and cheek before pulling away. There was another awkward moment, and a slightly embarrassed Guy. Marian said goodnight again and went into her room. She leant against the door, rested her head back and closed her eyes.

A while later, while Marian sat on her bed contemplating there was a knock at the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Meetings and misjudgments

Marian turned her head towards the door. But before she began to walk towards it, it opened. The door creaked as it grew wider. Marian could not see who was coming in as she was behind it. She stood there wide eyed anticipating the intruder. She did not want to have to face Guys advances or the Sheriff's odd manner. She had said goodnight to them. Why couldn't they leave her be?

But as the head showed around the corner was not Guy's or the Sheriff's. She could not see the face at first, only a black hood and the intruder didn't see her. Whoever it was they were looking the other way, over at the shelves and windows. Then the black hood turned and Marian was faced by a young mans face, probably slightly older than her. He had beautiful greeny blue eyes and a light brown fringe poked out of the black hood. There was a lot of stubble surrounding his open mouth. His greeny blue eyes were wide and unblinking, much like Marian's. She studied his features for a while but had to bring herself out of her thoughts. However taken she was with this man's face, he was a stranger and had allowed himself into her bedroom unannounced.

She was just about to question him, a short sound left her mouth before he stepped fully into view. Marian noticed the long black cloak seen on many of the nobles at the celebration. He was a noble, what did he want? She looked at his face again. He stood there in awe, eyes glazed and mouth open. She stood up straight and looked directly at him.

"You know it is courteous to knock before entering a ladies room" She said abruptly.

The noble seemed to snap out of his gaze and gave a slight smile. Did he think she was joking? "What do you want?"

His face changed. His eyebrows narrowed making his eyes squint, his mouth remained slightly parted but his whole face now seemed confused.

"Marian" His voice was weak and quiet, he spoke her name more like a question. As if he couldn't believe she was standing in front of him, the news of her safety still shocked him. However the questioning tone was down to the fact he didn't understand why she was still standing there, why she questioned him. He was Robin, her Robin. He thought after he believed her to be dead, after he hadn't seen her for just under a year she would not hesitate for a second to run to him. But she was staying put talking to him as if he were another noble down at the celebration.

"I have come to take you out of here" he spoke with disbelief, as if it were the most obvious thing to do but it made Marian's heart race with fear.

"What" Was about the only thing she could get out, her face felt hot with worry.

"To the forest" Robin frowned, this wasn't happening. He saw her eyes widen and her face showed what Robin could only see as fear. There was a rim of water at her bottom eye lids and the skin around them had turned redder.

"Get out" Marian was sharp and abrupt. Robin stood still, unable to process what he had just heard. His mind was wild with confusion, like a storm of undistinguishable thoughts and emotions that crashed against his head and gave no better understanding of what was happening to him. He looked up at Marian whose eyes were now redder and more watery. Her lips were sealed shut as if she were clenching her teeth trying not to burst into tears. Robin's heart wrenched as he saw her so upset but hurt even more at the two short words she had just spoken.

"Marian do you not know who I am?" He remained soft and timid in his speech; he had to ask the question although he wished the few seconds between it and the answer would last for ever, he didn't want the answer. However the few seconds came quicker than he thought and she answered immediately.

"I know you." A tear started to appear. It all seemed clear to Marian now, this man had come to take her away, the noble appearance was just a cover. This was him, this was the man Guy and Vasey had warned her about. And it hadn't taken him long to get to her. "You are Robin Hood, yes? I know what you did and what?! Now you realized you didn't succeed and have come back to try again?"

"No…Marian, please" He was stuttering, he didn't know what was happening, what had she just said? _Didn't succeed so have come back to try again._

"Out please just get out. I don't know what I have done to you, just leave me be" Her voice was shaky, her eyes still watery and red. He wanted more than anything to reach out and hold her, to comfort her and tell her everything would be ok, that he was with her now and whatever she thought happened would go away. It would just be them, together again. He still couldn't believe she was stood in front of him. But he knew if he made any approach toward her it would scare her too much, so however much it broke his heart he had to turn around and left her.

Robin felt like crying himself but held back his tears. As he marched back through the corridors of the dark castle his despair turned to anger, towards one certain man in particular. _He must be behind it_ he thought over and over again. He began to resent himself for acting so stupidly, for not getting to Marian first. Thoughts rolled over and over in his head. Why had he not had word sooner? Something was wrong and what worried him was that he couldn't guess what it was. He thought of his Marian in the castle, thought of her face full of fear as he walked into her room unannounced. He did not like this, not one bit.

Marian felt sick to her stomach. That was not what she had expected to see. The shock of coming face to face with her fathers killer. The feeling of being scared for her life in someone's presence made her shake. At least she thought it was that. But he was not a barbaric, devilish outlaw that sat leering and taunting her in mind. He looked strong and potentially aggressive but not capable of such crimes told by the Sheriff and Guy. Maybe she had acted out of shock or fear, it didn't make sense. This was a strange world she had arrived back to and she could not suppress the unsettling feeling that lingered over her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Walking back through the forest seemed like an endless journey. Robin walked as if in a trance, eyes forward looking at the ground in front of him, arms by his sides and his legs seemed to move all by themselves. It was a though they moved out of pure routine rather than any need or purpose. His mind was so full of thoughts that it was impossible to think at all. He was so full of feeling that he didn't know how he felt. There was despair but anger, loss but also hurt. It was a buzz of emotions whirling around his mind, he couldn't concentrate on one thing just that things were not how they were meant to be.

Much saw his master first. He knew with one look what had happened. He stood watching as he waited Robins return. He looked like a shadow following the man that created it, a man completely unaware of his surroundings. As he entered the camp he was met with an empathetic Much. Robin barely responded thinking it odd that Much was so comforting when he had no idea what had happened. He then saw Allan and Little John seated around the fire. They both looked up at Robin as he came through. They all wore sorrowful looks, sympathetic eyes and empathetic smiles, all silent. With all three eyes on Robin he felt their expectance. Then Allan's gaze went from Robin to across the fire and Robin followed it. He blinked as he saw two figures seated together. His eyes widened as he looked through the flickering flames.

"Will!" He was surprised, and the others noted without a recognizable hint of sadness. "Djaq! Your back!"

They both stood and moved around the fire towards Robin. He even smiled as he embraced them both. The other three had done much the same the same thing. Their arrival was good news amongst the mist of despair and for a moment they allowed themselves to feel happy. Little John held Djaq in a tight squeeze and Much slapped Will on his back. Allan and Will shook hands and pulled one another into a hug.

"Good to have you back"

"Same to you"

Djaq held onto Allan tightly and said that she had missed him while Little John smiled and embraced Will. For a moment they let themselves forget their current problems and sat down around the fire in the camp. Now their return had brought some happiness to Robin too.

"We're sorry about the timing" Will spoke to Robin. "We came back to give you news of Marian but well we had trouble getting back and…"

"Will, you do not need to apologize" Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and turned his eyes to Djaq. "You both came back here for Marian?"

Djaq nodded. "And you of course. We have come back to help, to give you news."

There was a hint of a smile at the corners of Robin's lips.

"Thank you" Then the smile disappeared and Robin's eyes flicked down to the ground at his feet. "I have just seen her, she…she didn't…" Robin found it hard not to let his voice break, he even found it hard to speak of what he had just experienced. "She told me to get out, to leave her alone" Robin looked up to Djaq again, his eyes full of sadness. "You know don't you?"

Djaq looked back into his eyes with unmistakable sympathy. Will stepped to her side and placed his hand on the small of her back. It was a gesture of comfort and encouragement, but it was discreet, he didn't want to hurt Robin.

"We do know" The look in Djaq's eyes matched the tone of her voice. She remained silent for a while; it seemed too hard and too harsh to blurt out what had happened.

Robin's eyes flicked down again, then quickly back up to Djaq's

"Tell me"

She did, she told him everything. He deserved to know everything. From when Will had first returned back and announced she was not at her grave to when she had seen her arrive at her house, she told him of Balian and how he had told her that she was found by his nephew. She told him of her memory loss.

"I do not know how Robin, I am so sorry. Marian has what I can only describe as a complete loss of memory. I do not know exactly, perhaps severe shock or pain, that's what I thought initially. But she cannot remember anything before her attack but from what I have seen and what Balian told me, her memory from after is fine, she can remember everything since waking up"

She hesitated again before telling him about the men at Balian's house but this was possibly the most important part of their return. Robin needed to know the Sheriff had men in the Holy Land.

"They were already at Balian's house, they were talking…they were talking about the Sheriff. Robin the Sheriff has men working in the Holy Land. We do not know what their plans are, but its bad Robin, it's really bad."

Robin let out a sigh and rolled his head forwards.

"Those men will do anything, I should have known" He addressed the whole gang who had gathered around to hear Marian's story again. They all nodded and gave signs of agreement. Robin sighed again. Inside he knew things were going to get worse now, and they were literally the only ones who could stop it. They had to save the King, that was the only way England could be restored but he couldn't escape the thought that his England would ever be restored again. If he asked himself what he wanted the answer wasn't England, it wasn't the king's safe homecoming. It was something else, someone else flooding his mind, crashing against his vision, screaming at his ears, one name. She was all he could think about, there had been times before when he had put her in front of anyone else, and he would have done that all the time if he could. But with recent news he was faced with two problems. His love or the king, something he had been faced with before. Only that time when he chose the king, he got her back. This time, however, with the most heart wrenching regret he could not see that happening. He turned back to Djaq and spoke in a whisper full of emotion; all the gang could hear it.

"Will she ever, ever be able to remember?"

Djaq stayed silent, her mouth shaped the beginning of her answer but she couldn't find the voice to fill it.

"I…I… I do not know" she spoke honestly, but not with hope, as she didn't have much and she could not lie to Robin, not now.

His eyes became noticeably watery, he bowed his head so that the shadow created by the flames kept his face hidden. But the gang knew exactly what face he had, they wore it themselves.

Robin slowly moved away from the fire towards the edge of the camp. All the outlaws watched him. He slowly raised a hand from his side. Much was about to speak when the same hand slammed against a wooden support post causing it to shake. It sent shock waves through the rest of the creaking wooden poles and shook leaves off on the roof that fell on the other outlaws who stood stunned into silence. Robin kept his head bowed and his hand firmly against the post, the pain pulsed through his arm feeling the full effect of the hit. Anger raged up inside him, it boiled upward until his cheeks were flushed red. Robin himself didn't know what emotion would show itself first but it was anger, wrath against the man who had taken her from him too many times. Killing Marian was worth his life and yet he didn't do it, it honor her. But stealing her when she was vulnerable, reeling off a story to make her hate him, when it was him who had committed the crimes he place on him. That he would kill him for.

Little John slowly made his way toward him, the only one brave enough to approach Robin when he was like this, the only who was able to not get hit himself. He placed a strong, heavy hand on his shoulder and Robin immediately dropped his hand from the post. The redness in his cheeks drained and he let out a short sigh.

None of them got much sleep that night. But they all remained on their own pallets quietly contemplating. It was Robin who stayed by the fire all night, a box on his lap. His fingers played with small object, a ring, all night. There was no way he could close his eyes. Every time he did he was faced with a cruel reality, yet when he kept them open, his reality wasn't much better.

* * *

There was a dim light coming through the thin windows as Marian slowly opened her eyes. Everything was slightly hazy for a while. When she lifted her head she realized she was on top of her covers, still in the dress she wore last night. She could feel the dried tears on her cheeks and remembered the events of the night before. They all seemed a distant memory, a strange feeling to have after having none at all. Her sleep must have been so deep that it felt as though time had rushed past yet it could only have been the morning. She turned her head to see the greyish light that filtered through the windows, then to the white, clouded sky outside. She sighed and pushed herself upward to sit on the bed.

As she got herself ready her mind went over the events of the evening. She felt herself overwhelmed by the multitude of stories and faces she had encountered, yet it still rolled over and over in her mind. Until a knock came on the door. Her head turned toward it, then her body followed, she smoothed down the blue, sleeved dressed she had found in the pile of dresses Guy had brought her and readied herself for the greeting.

"Marian?" It was Guy's voice. "Are you awake?"

As an answer Marian opened the door. He smiled at her and she smiled back. In those few moments she knew he had no idea who was in the castle last night, that the one man he told horror stories about was the same one who had entered her room and caused the pale complexion and redness around her eyes that she had washed away as she got ready. He held out his hand towards but instead of taking it, Marian placed her hand around his elbow and he automatically brought his arm up to his waist.

"Accompany me to breakfast?" She nodded and began to walk. "Did you have enough rest? I hope you feeling much better this morning"

Marian glanced at him and smiled.

"Oh yes, I am fine"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Marian dreams

Marian tossed over again, her hair sprayed out over the pillow and she had shaken the cover off with the many tosses and turns throughout the night. The room was dark as the last glimmer of light from the candles flickered out, the wind from outside whined against the castle walls, finding its way in through the thin windows. It hadn't reached Marian yet though; she had a thin layer of sweat wetting her hair across her brow. She let out slight whimpers and moans as images flashed through her sleeping mind, images that confused her, worried her and were inescapable. She was dreaming.

She saw an old man's face, wrinkled and tired looking but smiling, smiling at her. He held his arms open, an invitation for a hug. There was part of Marian that wanted to go towards him but another part stood there stiff, terrified of what was happening, who this man was, someone from her past? Where was he now? It was that part of her mind, the conscious among the unconscious that was making her toss and turn. He was still walking towards her, still with his arms open. She was just about to be taken in his arms, to be comforted or praised. She could almost sense the full reality, his smell, the feel of his clothes but as soon as he was a step in front of her everything went black.

Blurring images made their way into vision, sheets of various colors flapped and swished, the sun flickered at her eyes as she past them, she was running. She could see a figure in front of her, grey hair, solemn expression on a creased face. It was the same old man. She felt a surge of emotion saw through her. Her eyes were clouded with water, it was all so real. The place, the people, her emotions and yet she knew she was dreaming. She knew she could not be awake because she could not remember any strong attachment such as this while she was awake. Half her mind was asking who this man was and yet the other half knew, her father. It was as if part of her knew who he was and part knew at the back of her mind, by guessing. By this time she noticed someone else behind her, the back leather, black hair. She heard herself screaming.

"What happened!? Tell me what happened, tell me!?"

She saw Guy in front of her, trying to calm her as she screamed and clung to his arms. She couldn't distinguish his words but felt his grip against her arms now, she struggled to get free. She wasn't sure if was her conscious or unconscious self that initiated the action; she still couldn't work out if she controlled anything in these strange, vivid dreams. She could hear Guy say "Hood". It was Hood who had killed him, they had told her that, perhaps that was what sparked her next reaction. She pushed him away and ran back to her father, she could hear her own voice now.

"Father, father, I'm sorry" It was faint and punctuated by tears.

She felt the grip of Guy's hands again and his insistent calling. She was angry at him, she could sense that. As she wriggled he tried harder, then she felt herself turn and push him with as much force as she could gather that moment and cried.

"Don't touch me!"

She found herself running again.

Then everything went black, just as before. Marian rolled over to her right side again as the cover slid further off of her, the wind from outside brushed over her exposed arm and caused goose bumps. She shivered, wriggled and hunched over from the cold. Then more images appeared.

She opened her eyes and realized she was lying down. She was freezing, she could feel it all over her arms and her face, the cold breeze that sifted over her. It chilled her and made her shiver. Marian thought it was so odd that she could feel it so vividly, yet there was part of her mind observing, still in the room back at the castle. There was darkness all around her, she could hear faint murmurs and they scared her. Who was there? Then she heard the wind blow and then a rustle, leaves in the trees it sounded like. She was outside. As the coldness of the wind brushed her skin again she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Marian wanted to gasp in shock. Her heart jumped with it but no sound or movement came to express it. She felt herself turn over to face the direction of the voice. All her might wanted to stop it but she couldn't, as if her mind was fighting against her body.

Then she saw the face faintly through the darkness, and the faint outline was enough. There was a long fringe hanging down over her head, two bright eyes staring at her intently, lips pursed expectantly and the darkness of stubble around a jaw. It was him, Hood, who had come into her room only the night before. She wanted to scream this time. She wanted to push him away and run but she didn't. She stayed there laying down staring at his face. Shocked into stillness or comfortable and unthreatened, she didn't know what it was. Her heart was beating faster and panic grew inside her but she could understand why she didn't feel the need to move.

She felt a rough material cover her arm and stop as it covered her shoulder. Robin Hood had pulled up the blanket that must have been around her waist. It occurred to her that when you think about things enough during the day they somehow make their way into your dreams, in this case, odd circumstances. Dreams weren't meant to make sense; it was just her mind playing tricks on her, another way for Hood to torment her. He was still staring at her, through the darkness she could see a smile on his lips. She wanted to close her eyes again, wake up in the castle. That was more bearable than this. He was coming in closer to her, His face, his smile got clearer. She even felt the tickle of his fringe on her forehead. He was a mere inch from her face when her eyes opened again.

She stared at grey stone wall for a moment. Then she noted the cover that was now over her shoulders and her right hand that was clutching the edge. Marian rolled over to face the ceiling and rubbed her face with her blanket. The night's dreams where still clear in her head, she could see them still when she closed her eyes. She lethargically moved from under the cover over to wash the sleep away from her face then moved to sit by the window again. It must have been morning when she woke because the market at Nottingham was already being set up. Her eyes skimmed the crowd, knowingly searching for a certain figure.

She saw him. He stood behind a covered stall, hood up and surveying all around him. Marian didn't know what he was doing or why he didn't want to be seen but she was happy to lazily watch him while the cold air woke her up. It wouldn't be long before Guy came to her door again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Fight

A few hours before chapter 19.

Robin paced the camp, eyes down to ground in front where his feet trod. The others sat around the camp trying to watch him discreetly. Everything was uncomfortably silent. It was hardly the occasion to begin an everyday conversation and yet they couldn't talk about Marian because, well, that would mean it was all too real. Allan sat with a stick drawing in the ground between his feet, occasionally glancing up at Robin then over to Little John who sat against a trunk making use of this time by sharpening arrow ends. He looked over at Robin too. Little John knew why Robin was in this state and thought it best to let him mourn for a while. Much was less subtle, he sat next to Little John staring at Robin, following his every move. Even the occasional nudge from John didn't avert his attention. Will and Djaq were sitting closer to Allan. Djaq had fallen asleep against Will's shoulder having not got a lot sleep the night before. Will had an arm around her and stared blankly into the middle distance.

"I'm sorry, this isn't much of a homecoming for you" Little John looked over to Will, out of Robin's ear shot.

"We weren't expecting anything" Will gave a small smile as he spoke in a hush voice.

All eyes quickly darted to Robin before resuming there previous fixes.

He was still pacing the camp, up and down then back again. His mind was a blurring mass of thought, which he was trying to process. _The king has spies in his army, probably in his private guard, which means they are giving information to the Sheriff, information I do not have. No wonder he was being so quiet. The men in the King's Private Guard, the Sheriff's men, they must have seen Marian. They must have sent word and now the Sheriff was using her in his plan, Gisborne had her in his grasp, spun her a story. He has Marian, my Marian with him and she thinks I am nothing but a cold blooded murderous outlaw… _

"Robin?" He looked up. It was Little John. "Your not looking good, son"

Robin raised his eyebrows slightly at the surprise of such a closely related name. But then looked down again and shook his head slightly.

"Everything's such a mess" He spoke downhearted and it affected Little John more than he showed. "You know what it is like to lose someone?"

Little John only nodded but kept his eyes firmly on Robin. He did know what it was like to lose someone, he thought of Alice everyday. He knew this was hardly the same level but it hurt all the same. Robin slouched down and ended up sitting on the floor of the camp.

"I had so many plans for us." Robin stared at the ground before his feet, eyes unmoving, body still. "Living at Loxley, Husband and Wife. She was in everything, my past, my present and my future, she was in my dreams and in the faces of our children."

"At least she is alive now"

Robin nodded again and a spark of hope flickered for Little John, but Robin looked up with an expression of pure hopelessness.

"At least when she was dead she loved me, at least then she was my wife, she knew who I was."

Little John let a slight frown across his expression.

"There is still some fight left in you yet Robin, I believe that." And then he went off to join the others. It left Robin startled but contemplative, there was still some fight in him, it was just hiding.

* * *

"We haven't had any news from our friends over seas for a while Gisborne" The Sheriff was sat in his usual seat of the main hall. Guy stood by the long table in front him.

"I know, my Lord, perhaps there has been no need to update" Guy remained calm, in tactic more than actual feeling. The Sheriff, however didn't. He slammed his fist on the table and rose to his feet.

"Of course there's need to update, Gisborne! Every two weeks we agreed, otherwise we thought we would be uncovered! How long has it been Gisborne?"

"I don't… um…more than two weeks" The sudden outburst had made Guy stutter, unable to do anything else, he resented these moments. His need to be strong and equal with the Sheriff were always hit with his need to please him too, which meant stuttering and groveling and hating it all the while.

"More than two weeks, exactly Gisborne! And where is our message humm? It's not here, that's where it isn't! So either we have been intercepted, three guesses as to who that could be or something's happened over there that we don't know about!" The Sheriff was becoming increasingly stressed, his face redder and his eyes wider. His words flew out with such fury it sent specks of spit over out of the corners of his mouth. Guy was forced to face his anger although he was none the wiser as to why no message had come through.

"I do not think it would be Hood, my Lord. We would know by now" Guy decided to play the reasonable approach.

"Yes well, I'm not happy. I won't be until I know exactly what the king is doing and exactly where he is!"

* * *

"Where's Robin" Much stood up suddenly, as soon as he had not seen Robin in his usual place after Little John had re-joined them. "He's gone."

"Probably just gone outside, Much, calm down." Allan answered Much's frantic speech with a laid back sigh.

"I will not calm down! He's gone, you know the state he's in!" Much's panic increased and he started flustering about the camp fire. "You know where he's gone don't you" He pointing at no one in particular. "The castle, he's gone to the castle and it's almost lunch time! Middle of the day, what is he playing at?"

Djaq, who had woken up a while ago sat with a confused expression.

"Much, calm down!"

"He's gone to the castle hasn't he!"

"Much!" Will exclaimed as the rest joined in looking at him.

"He wouldn't go to the castle, would he? Not when…not when Marian's there. He ain't got any fight" Allan still sat on the log by next to Will and Djaq. Little John, who was sat the other side stood and all eyes turned to him.

"No, I told him he did. I think he's gone to castle" He looked around at open mouths and wide eyes.

"We go then" Much grabbed his sword and slid it into his holster as the others scrambled up in a hurry.

* * *

Robin was indeed at the castle. He had managed to navigate his way around the stalls without much notice from the guards or villagers. Little did he know he had been noticed. Marian was watching him from the room's window as she had done before, she didn't know his true identity. But she was called away before she could see him disappear from view and find his way into the castle courtyard.

Robin was always careful when it came to the castle, it was the most guarded and most dangerous place. It had become so routine that maybe, Robin had taken his secrecy for granted, or maybe his mind was so focused he didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings. He had always said one little slip and it would cost lives, unfortunately he did slip. A guard caught sight of him making his way behind a stack of crates. The alarm was raised immediately.

"Hood!" There were shouts all throughout the courtyard and men clad in black-grey armor sprang into action. So did Robin, he couldn't believe he was caught.

Robin was up on top of the crates as quickly as the nearest guard could reach him. The guard however was in a better position and kicked the bottom on the crates, making the pile shake and unbalance Robin. He whipped out his sword and leapt off, landing on the guard and knocking him to the ground. Two others came and Robin swung his sword around and clashed against their armor. He swung the sword back over his head and, with both hands brought it back to smash against a ready sword. As the other guard got closer Robin managed to kick up and hit him in the chest then clashed swords with the other guard again. He had to keep focused now; he was in control, but only for the moment. One false move and it could be deadly.

The shouts were echoing inside the castle now. They had reached the main hall where the Sheriff and Guy rushed out at the guards running past and followed them to the courtyard. They stopped at the top of the stairway and looked in shock as they saw their old enemy clashing swords with a guard. They both looked around the courtyard and realized at the same time.

"He is by himself" Guy smirked, finally, he thought, this will end soon.

Robin spun around to block another blow, but that was all he was doing, blocking. There was no way of knocking his opponents out of the way to make a quick escape to the castle gate, there were too many now. His arms were aching, his mind and eyes frantic whilst trying to be one step ahead. A guard approached him from behind, yet there was another two in front, he was getting trapped, but then…

There was a smash as the guard from behind fell to the floor, Robin allowed himself to glance back for a moment to see Little John, staff in hand turn to handle another approaching guard. Robin laughed and swung his sword around again with a new found strength. Much came running with his shield held right in front to help fight off the two guards who nearly had Robin. Will, Allan and Djaq moved over to the other side of the courtyard to fight off the new guards coming down from inside the castle, they were trying to clear the way so the get out of the courtyard and get Robin away. But in a moment where there were no guards near Guy noticed Robin's vengeful gaze fall upon him.

"Where's Marian?" Guy spun to the Sheriff in a fit of panic.

"Why the bloody hell would I know" The Sheriff spoke as if it were the most obvious thing on earth, and the control was regained in that spilt second.

Guy turned around to the Guard stood next to him and raised his voice a little louder

"Where's Marian?"

"She's having lunch, sir, well away from here, don't worry" Guy's heart stopped racing and he relaxed a little, Robin couldn't get to her.

"Well don't just stand there you blithering idiot! Go and get Hood!" The Sheriff screamed and caused the guard to jump and stumble forward towards the action.

Robin crashed the sword against the guard's helmet and pushed him away so he stumbled and raced up the stairs. Guy drew his sword with a slicing sound that cut the air. The Sheriff retreated. As Robin's sword hit Guy's, they both seemed to bounce off each others with a clang. It drew the attention of the other outlaws. Guy went in for a second hit but Robin's sword was there to block just in time. Guy raised his leg and hit Robin straight on the chest, knocking him back down the stairs, he hit the ground hard. As Guy ran down the steps after him Robin was able to flip himself up and landed just in time to block another blow from Guy, yet it was applied with so much power it made Robin stumble back again.

"So you know then Hood?" Guy spoke with a smirk on his face.

"Know what? That you're a murderer, a liar and a cheat? That you are holding the women you tried to kill, yeah I know. What do you plan to with her eh?" Their swords clashed again.

"Robin!" Much shouted from behind. "Master! Come on" It was clear to leave.

"Robin! Now!" Little John almost demanded.

Robin looked to Guy and swung his sword around one more time and used the distraction to kick him knocking him side ways slightly. As he ran still facing Guy who was upright again he saw the smirk approach his features once more.

"You've lost Hood, you've lost her and soon enough you'll lose everything else"

To his surprise Robin let out a laugh. He had put his sword back in its holster and now carried his bow that he pointed towards Guy.

"Be sure Gisborne, there's an arrow here waiting for you"

He turned as he got to the castle gates and ran to the other outlaws, anxious for his safety.

Guy turned the other way and walked back up the stairs. The Sheriff had approached the doorway and watched Guy with a dead panned expression as he walked back into the castle, then outwards towards the gates to see the outlaw's faint outlines running through Nottingham. He scowled and walked returned inside.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Robin on the windowsill

A month had past since Marian had returned to England. A month where not much had happened and a month that seemed, to Marian, to have gone on for too long. Everyday she battled with Guy's affections and every night she battled with confusing and distressing dreams. She felt alone in a castle filled with servants, guards and visiting nobles. She had contact with many people during the days, servants to serve her, visitors who came to welcome her back and say how pleased they were at her safe return. She smiled graciously at both and politely thanked them. She felt stiff any time they were in her presence. But all these people were just passers by, her constant companion was the black void that still loomed in her mind. It left all her questions unanswered and tormented her every waking moment. She had grown used to the numbness of the loss of memory, she had almost accepted what had happened to her. But what she could not grasp was why everything seemed so unreal and yet this was meant to be her reality. Why nothing came back to her or had that ghostly familiarity that sat uncomfortably. All her senses told her she didn't want to be here but this was the only place that she could go. She wished sometimes to be back in the Holy Land, unaware of her real life. Her mind reasoned that Guy was caring and this was better than running away, how did she know that she wouldn't regain everything tomorrow and all would make sense. Yet her heart told her that this didn't make sense and the Marian now may not be the same as the Marian then.

She was contemplating this as she sat by the thin windows of her room, as she often had done. She rested an elbow on the stone sill and held her head as she stared into the outside, without much focus. Then something grabbed her attention, a bird's cheeping. She looked across to the next ledge and saw a small bird chirping happily away to itself. A faint smile grazed her lips, the bird had brown wings with a grey stomach and a red head and chest; it was a Robin. She watched it for a while in a dreamy daze. They usually came out in December, she knew that. She knew that just as she knew the seasons changed or that day became night, that part of her mind was unaffected. She knew it wouldn't be too long before she was asleep again and she would be led on another strange journey. It was rarely anyone else other than the outlaw that frequented her dreams. Occasionally she could see the face of the old man but all other figures were hazy and unrecognizable. It was Robin's who was dominant and inescapable, just as it was the night Guy came to her room.

But for the moment Marian was unaware of him wandering the castle, slowly making his way to the quarters where she was settling down to sleep, and to dream.

The first thing she heard was birds in the trees, chirping and singing happily. The sound seemed to fit with the atmosphere of the place, though she didn't understand why. She looked around. It was the most beautiful forest, rich greens, bright, with the shining sun. Marian looked around in awe and spotted a brown clothed figure in the distance bounding down the slope to the path. She froze knowing it was him again. And yet there was something else that elated her, something she ignored out of fear and confusion. There was always a sense of it, even in those where she was angry at him and those strange dreams where she felt younger, much younger. Sometimes she dreamt of arguing with him, at being so frustrated she wanted to lash out and hit something. Other times she dreamt of playing with him as a young child, talking with him while they were slightly older. Once, a night a couple of weeks before she dreamt that he had told her something that caused her so much pain, that he was going away to fight, leaving her and she had to let him, she knew it was right but she woke up physically crying. She chose to forget about that.

She looked back to see him running up the slope towards her and the tree she was sitting in. Her arms outstretched rebelliously and he ran into them, his face was just a few inches from hers when…

"Marian?"

Marian's eyes suddenly opened at the voice and sat upright twisting towards the door as she did so. Guy stood holding onto the door.

"Marian?"

"What are you doing here?" She spoke quite abruptly, which surprised her but it seemed to warn Guy a little and he remained by the door. She had grabbed the edges of her cover and bought it up hunched at her chest, covering herself although she wore a long sleeved nightgown.

"You sounded distressed, I was just walking past and I heard you through the door. I wanted to know you were alright"

"Oh" Was Marian's only reply.

"Are you alright?" He edged a little towards her bed. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream." He nodded this time. Marian stared at him for a few seconds, quizzically. "You often walk the castle corridor at night?"

"I could not sleep" Guy glanced at the floor before meeting her eye line again. "I was thinking" As he spoke he edged further into the room and let go of the door. It swung back round into place making a knock against the silence that screamed the fact that they were now completely alone.

"I been thinking a lot" Guy edged closer still. He spoke hesitantly but the awkwardness that always appeared when he spoke to her was subdued. "I've been thinking about you, our wedding" He stopped and looked at her for a while.

Marian's heart was racing, out of everything this was something she suppressed to the back of her mind. Her impending marriage to Guy wasn't something often spoken about. She had made it clear that she needed to settle in, get used to things again.

Yet it was constantly on his thoughts, once they were married that was it. Hood couldn't get her back, even if he tried; she was his and always would be. It had been on his mind more than ever since his fight with him. Hood knew, he knew about Marian and what had happened in the Holy Land. Guy had often worried himself with thoughts on what happened between her and Robin once he had left with the Sheriff on that tormented journey back home. But now that he had her with him Hood still threaten them. _That you're a murderer, a liar and a cheat? _The words rang in his ears every time he saw or thought about Marian. He hated to think what would happen if _he_ got to her.

"I have plans for us to marry in the New Year, long enough for you to settle in."

Marian stared for a while straight faced with her eyes slightly wider, giving her a slight expression of disbelief. She wondered if Guy had just asked her a question or made a statement. Guy looked up to her again and seemed hesitant like before, but moved closer so much so that he was now right by her bed. She kept the covers up to her chest and gripped the edge tightly. Guy crouched down slightly to be closer to her face and found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. Marian froze, her expression remaining the same. He placed a hand on her cheek and remained staring at her. Marian still remained frozen, as if she were stuck, her heart beat had quicken with fear or anxiety, she couldn't quite tell. It was strange how she felt when he was so near. She had never thought he was repulsive or unattractive even, she just didn't want him near her, not like this. Guy clearly didn't feel the same. He was moving ever closer to her, it was happening in slow motion.

She could see clearly what was coming but she felt she didn't have enough time to stop it. His lips were on hers but she didn't respond. He jumped away as soon as she moved slightly. Then the awkwardness that wasn't there before returned and Guy moved back. He waited a couple of seconds.

"Marian, you know that when were married we will…you will have to" Marian's eyes widened in shock,_ have to_.

"Not now Guy" She said quietly.

"Very well. I want you to know that I am…I am" He sighed and turned his head away. "Marian, you should get some more sleep" Guy got up and walked toward the door. Marian watched him as he went, she didn't particularly want to go back to sleep, she would only dream again. It occurred to her in that moment, out of the blue, that Guy didn't seem to sleep. She wondered what dreams he would have if he did and yet she couldn't guess. She didn't really know him well enough, or couldn't suss him out. He had reached the door, his hand about to turn the handle.

"Guy?" Marian spoke slightly too abruptly than she intended by he looked up at her all the same. She took a short breath. "What do you think about dreams? I mean do think they mean anything?"

Guy gave out a short laugh and he turned towards her.

"I do not think they mean anything, they're just dreams. They happen when you sleep, you're not awake." Looked to the door then turned back to her. "You have dreams?"

Marian nodded, realizing she might have to give more away then she wanted to.

"Things I don't understand, things that can't be real" She stared into the middle distance, Guy stared straight at her.

"Well if they are not real you don't need to worry"

"I don't know if they're real or not, I don't remember anything about…anything really"

Guy looked at her for a second, a sudden frantic pulse hit his body. What had Marian been dreaming about? He needed to think quickly before she started doubting him, or maybe she already had.

"Well you must remember some… "

"But I don't remember Guy. I don't remember anything." She looked straight at him. "And that is why I need to trust you."

Guy stood, with slight air of uneasiness about him, but straight and powerful.

"Can I trust you?" Her face remained stubborn and poised. His flickered into a faint frown.

"Can I?"

"Yes" He spoke quietly and then walked out of the door, closing it behind him, leaving Marian alone again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Problems in the forest.

The rest of the outlaws seemed to come to the conclusion that it was time that helped heal Robin's rash, unthinking and solemn nature. Gradually he seemed to be able to think things through, glimpses of the old Robin where beginning to show.

His mind was beginning to put things into perspective, Marian was alive, that was something just as Little John had told him. It still hurt beyond measure that she didn't know him, that she was in the castle with Guy. But time had taught him that charging in, fighting with the guards and constant pleas would distress her, and he didn't want to do that.

For once in a long while the gang stood together and discussed a plan. Well, it would have been a plan if they had any idea what was going on inside the castle. It was all so different before, when they had inside information, when the world was a different place. Now it seemed with a lack of a spy there was no telling what was going on and it was only now that it seemed to dawn on Robin. The Sheriff had been making plans, not keeping quiet and it was him who had been getting inside information. Of all the years that Robin had been fighting against the Sheriff now he was still not giving up. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control before their eyes and there was nothing that could stop it. Robin's mind had inevitably been focused on other matters. The gang knew that, they didn't want to seem insensitive so everything had just stopped. It didn't help with the rising tensions, the silence and the pure frustration of not knowing what to do, what to say, even how to stand. There were whispered conversations through the gang, what to do, how to do it, what ifs. There were so many awkward conversations it was almost unbearable, sometimes it _was_ unbearable.

Perhaps it was this that spurred Robin to be standing there now talking to his gang. Letting them reveal their fears and ideas. However it wasn't as easy as it had been before.

"Well if the King has spies in his private guard he could be dead already" Much flew his arms up exasperated at all other suggestions while the rest of the camp stood still.

"No Much, if the Sheriff has spies they are not there to kill him"

"But why else would they be there?".

"Think about it" Robin paused for a second to look directly at Much. "If they kill him while they are in his private guard, they'll be found out." Robin raised his hand to rub across his furrowed brow.

"They didn't want to make a big deal out of it last time" Allan piped up from the other side of the fire. Robin looked at him with an ambiguous expression for a moment, somewhere between worry and agreement.

"Anyway if he was dead we would all know about it by now." Robin spoke again.

"That's why he has been so quiet" Will said quietly, hate and fear etched clearly across his face. Djaq noticed and placed a hand gently on his arm and gave him a glimmer of a reassuring smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Robin, he smiled at the care and concern in their relationship even if it did hurt him it also pleased him to see there were still good things in this world. He nodded at Will's statement. He had just spoken exactly what was going through his mind. He had thought the Sheriff was just keeping his head down, not causing problems for when the king did return and restore England. But if he thought about it, deep down he did know, he knew the Sheriff did not give up, always had a trick somewhere you had to be ready for. In that way he supposed they were similar, which in the past had proved useful in judging their plan of attack.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Djaq looked away from Will to Robin.

He was quiet for a moment then looked up with hopelessness filling his eyes

"I do not know"

Much was the first to react, as ever.

"Well what do we do then? We go to Nottingham? See if we can find out anything?"

"We can't go there Much" Djaq shook her head at him as she spoke. Much looked bewildered and made an expression that said 'why?'.

"Ya know. Cuz…" Allan's eyes flicked in the direction of Robin. "Marian"

Robin hearing the talk clearly walked over.

"I cannot go just go into Nottingham anymore Much, I can't put her through that"

Much looked slightly embarrassed and his eyes darted to the floor. He didn't even think of that, he did not know why.

"But your right Much, we do need information" Robin gave Much a reassuring smile.

"Well do we know anyone on the inside who can help us?"

"Do you not know anything?!" Allan's voice rose slightly "We cannot trust anyone, not on the inside. The only one was Marian!"

"Oh and you would know all about that wouldn't you"

"an' what's that mean ta mean?" Allan raised his eyebrows turning directly to face Much, fully imposing. Much raised his voice to match Allan's.

"Well we could suppose…"

"Much stop it" Robin stepped forward to intercept.

"Nah if's e's got sumin to say"

Then everything erupted in an unexplained explosion. There was an indistinguishable rupture of noise. Allan started shouting at Much, Much started shouting at Allan in retaliation. They were so loud they drowned out Robin's shouts of reprimand. Allan's face was turning redder, his fist was clenching. Robin forced himself between them shouting at Much to stop. Will who had still been standing with Djaq hurried around to grab Allan and pull him away, it didn't work. Robin tired to block the two of them with his arm. Loyalty was very highly valued to Much, Robin knew that. He also knew that Allan could get very hot headed and the last thing he wanted was a fight within the group. Djaq stood watching the incident in shock. She too could sense the frustration and unsaid feelings, she felt them herself. This was just all there feeling boiling over and exploding about something that had been long forgotten. And forgiven, by her at least. She looked over to Little John who stood with his jaw clenched.

"Silence!" It came out as more of a roar. Everyone stopped. The two men avoided eye contact with anyone, suddenly quite embarrassed at there outburst. "Now is not the time for this" He said simply and all the other outlaws stood in silent agreement.

The day's event had settled down as much as it could by the time the sun went in and the sky began to go a darker shade of blue. Much was occupying himself making dinner, while Will and Djaq were having there own conversation seated on one of the beds. Allan went back to laying back on another bed for some rest, avoiding looking at the occasional glances from Much. Much was looking over at him occasionally, his mind replaying the argument. He thought it would just be one of those things neither apologized for. They would just wake up tomorrow and get on with things. The rest of the camp seemed to be doing just that despite the remains of tension in the air. Much's eyes flicked over to there Little John and Robin were talking.

"Well today was interesting" Little John had sat himself down by Robin. Robin gave him a sideward glance but John returned it with raised eyebrows.

"I know" Robin spoke softly. Indeed he did know, and from the look of it Little John knew too.

"They don't like this Robin, not knowing, it's getting to everyone" Little John chose his tone carefully as to not sound accusing. This air of frustration and lack of purpose was obvious to all of them but it seemed to fall on Robin's shoulders the most, being their leader.

"I know that too" Robin sighed and glanced over at Little John once more.

"It's not your fault Robin" He paused for a moment to look over at him. "It's all getting to them a bit, you too…more so maybe. But we won't give up now will we?"

"No"

"Time, Robin, give it time. There will be something leaked, like all the times we've been to the castle since. You can't have a flawless plan to kill the king, I'm sure. We will stop it, Robin, we will."

"I just don't know how John" Robin looked at him directly in the eyes. He noticed a glint of reassurance. "Not yet anyway"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: News

Marian didn't know whether it was a particular dream that spurred the thought she had been having over the past couple of days or whether is was just the build up of it all. What she did know was that something in her had changed. Every time she thought of sleeping before she would automatically feel a sickness at the pit of her stomach, a dread, a longing for something to occupy her and keep her awake. Sleep became nothing but an interval in a lost and empty story her mind couldn't piece together, it was a way to pass the time from one day to the next.

This new change was a craving. There was something about that glimpse of excitement she had felt in that last dream, that elated feeling when she first saw him. She couldn't remember feeling like that since she had returned to England; she had only suppressed it in her dreams out of fear.

Marian had always though that her current self was disfigured slightly from what she had been. She realized there were things about her previous life that were different to how she was now. Her memories, she thought, must have shaped her values and beliefs and if she did not remember she would not be her total self. When she thought about it like this she realized she had come to a gloomy acceptance, that for now she wasn't who she really was. Even though through this long year nothing had returned to her she still held the smallest glimmer of hope. She didn't know why it was there, maybe she was a dreamer. But the hope was for things to make sense, that she would be able to realize her dreams were merely dreams and that all connections and explanations would come to her.

Yet she was surprised at this uncontrollable urge, to feel excitement rip through her. It was faint in her dream, she had not wanted it. But the more she thought about it the stronger it seemed. There was just a craving to feel it again, even if she had to face the man who haunted her. It was feeling she wanted, as she hadn't known anything like it since returning, not the company.

Marian was watching a mother carry an infant child in her arms just outside the gates as she mused. The mother rocked her baby, shushing as it whimpered and smiling as it settled. The mother looked tired and in need of sleep herself. There were odd strands of brown hair dangling from under her headscarf and her face was worn and tired. But Marian found herself smiling at how the mother lovingly rocked her baby through her tiredness. She felt her own eyelids getting heavy. The cool wind that rippled through her curls wasn't even able to rouse her.

The bed was cold but comfortable as Marian laid down on it, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept since the dream in the forest. Perhaps she hadn't, things had become blurry as tiredness over took her. As her eyes continued to open and close slowly she contemplated what it would be to let herself go. It was very rare she would not dream vividly, it was no exception that this sleep would be much like all her others. The twinge of craving flooded back to her mind again. What if she let the Marian that seemed so different to herself in the dream crept forward. Curiosity overtook her and now she found herself asking what would happen if she did just let it happen.

* * *

Guy sat in his quarters of the castle, in perfect walking distance of Marian's room yet so far away from her. There was a barrier that wasn't just castle walls. Time seemed to be moving too slowly. Hood knew, that was what worried him. Hood knew Marian was alive and he knew what Guy was doing. It caused an uneasy shock to ripple through his stomach every time he grew anxious of his impending marriage to Marian. He wanted to walk down the aisle tomorrow, make things official so there was no turning back and yet the Sheriff needed him. He was part of his plan somehow.

That was another thing, the Sheriff. With no word from their alibis in the Kings guard, the Sheriff had become increasingly agitated. Guy found himself on the receiving end of the abuse most of the time. If it wasn't the serving girl, the stable boy or a guard it was him, most of the time Guy would be blamed anyway.

Now Guy sat, leant back against a wooden chair contemplating. If the Sheriff wasn't receiving information could that mean they were found out. If they were found out that was the end for him, there would be no wedding, no marriage, no final prize. He had dreamed of flaunting it right in Robin's face. The woman he loved, on his own arm, and better yet with no recollection of him. As Guy pressed his forehead with his fingers a knock came to the door.

"Come in" He spoke with more of a sigh than a command. A messenger opened it and poked his head around nervously.

"The Sheriff wishes to speak with you Sir Guy"

* * *

It was the sound of a baby crying that Marian heard first. She saw a small room around her, a door the right of her, then the bed that she was sat on. She turned and saw a bundle of sheets wriggling as the child began to stir. She realized she felt warmed towards the child and found herself walking over and cradling it in her arms. She liked the feeling, gently shushing his whimpers. There was a creak and she turned to find that familiar face walk through the door.

"Can you take the baby?" He asked softly. There was no evilness about him, Marian thought, was he just good at hiding it? The sword on his holster certainly showed he wasn't afraid to violence. But why was he concerned about a child?

Marian stopped thinking, she was meant to see what her dream felt like.

"Me?" She heard herself say.

"His mother lives in Knighton". _Knighton? _More confusing was the fact that Hood seemed to be asking her for help.

"What because I am a woman?"

It was like her mind had separated into two different parts, and one half was watching the other, curious of these unexplainable emotions.

"No, because I have to go, my men are here"

Marian felt herself turn cynical. She found herself infuriated by this comment but she didn't know why. She found herself feeling a mix of feelings, predominately annoyance but there was something else, some part of her that wanted him to stay, a part of her that wanted to play his game. But that was pushed away by something she couldn't figure out, hurt? Pain? She didn't know. She let out a little laugh and raised her eyebrows cynically, mocking Hood's last comment.

"The call of the wild"

"Marian, why is it everything you say to me sounds like a criticism?"

"I do not know, I suppose these are the lives we have chosen. All ways different directions"

"And yours is the better direction?" Now Hood seemed infuriated. At her!

"I work within the system, it is the only way" She could not understand what was happening. Words became blurry noise as she tried to keep up, nothing made sense. But, Marian reminded herself, dreams rarely do make sense.

Hood shook his head.

"Not at night, when you dress up as, who is it? The Nightwatchman"

She found herself getting wound up, frustrated and angry at him. What did he mean? Who was the Nightwatchman? She wanted to wake up now.

"I do not taunt the Sheriff; I do not publicly flout his decisions" _The Sheriff?_ So many things that didn't make sense, but there was little time for thinking, Hood was speaking again

"Ok so today at Clun?"

"That was different it was an emergency!" She became aware of the child in her arms again as he wriggled.

"And you were wonderful, you were bold and…I wish there were more emergencies"

She felt a twinge of something, right as he said wonderful, it was much like the glimmer she had felt before but suppressed not just by her conscious self. He sounded sincere to her but she found herself dismissing it and shaking her head.

"Is it such a big joke to you?" She mocked again.

"Is it all so serious to you?"

"Well forgive me for being careful but so far no one has had their tongue cut out because of me" _Tongue's cut out! _This seemed to horrific to be real. She had heard of such horrid things in the Holy Land but never would have thought in England. Or had she really been that sheltered since her return?

"Take your baby". And as she past the weight of the child that was so vivid in her dream she felt her eyes open slightly again.

She could make out the faint outline of her door and the trunk over the other side of the room. But he eyes where barely open for more than that. As a veil of wind brushed over her face and through her hair she fell back asleep.

The first sensation Marian felt was wind blowing through her hair, brushing it off her shoulders and making it flitter behind her. The next was a rush of excitement, adrenaline coursing through her. She was smiling and felt her arms cling around the waist the rider. She knew who it was; she could see his hair tousled by the same wind that blew hers. It was blurry as were the trees and fields they rode past. Then Marian felt the motion, the juddering that repeated over and over again. She was on a horse, and it was going pretty fast. Then as soon as she realized Marian could hear the thumping hooves on the dry dirt road and the shouts of people fading behind her in the distance.

With each movement of the speeding horse, she was being heaved forward and each time her stomach hit the back of the man in front of her. She could not ignore the soreness, it didn't hurt but felt tender. The wound that was sewn by the three outlaws in Holy Land, all that time ago. Impulsively Marian pushed her brain for an answer, she would never have done it before but the soreness was so prominent she wanted to see. She wasn't sure if she would like what she found but everything was happening so fast anyway. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she concentrated on the repeated twinges each time her stomach was hit. A frown grew on her forehead and before long she couldn't hear the shouts or the thudding of the hooves anymore. Her eyes where squinted so tight in concentration she could only see black. Her mind solely on the feeling in her stomach. She seemed to block everything out, no sight, no sound, not even the wind anymore.

A sudden sharp pain ripped though her body. It started from where she had felt the soreness. Marian shot up right with a gasp and felt the cool air around her again. She was breathing heavily as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes then slowly drifted downwards to where she expected to find her hands clasped over her scar that was healed in the Holy Land. It had been sore for some time after, not painful. But it was like in the dream she had just had, with the healing she could still feel it. Yet when her eyes reached her stomach she found only her right hand clasping the right side of her abdomen. Moving her right hand down slightly she found the edge of her night top and lifted it to revel the other faded scar. A frown form on her face again and she dropped her shirt down again. The water gathering in her eyes began to fall. With the single tear that fell down her cheek shortly followed by others.

* * *

"It is late my Lord" Guy approached the a large stone engraved with a map of England. The room was dark, lit only by a few fire lights, the flames from which flickered about casting moving shadows over the walls and stone ground. The Sheriff stood with his back to him, the opposite side of the single ornament in the room. Without turning to face him he spoke.

"You are still awake are you not?"

Guy thought it best to keep silent. The Sheriff turned to face him now, his face was pensive, clearly something important was on his mind.

"At last some news" A slight smile broke and Guy raised his eyebrows in interest.

"From James?" Guy questioned.

"Indeed, it seems our dear king has run into a bit of trouble on his way back to England"

"He was on his way home my lord?" Guy grew hotter at the very knowledge the King could have got to England without them knowing, he would have ousted the Sheriff and his own future would not look so bright, not as it did now.

"Hardly important Gisborne, the King, the King is captured" The Sheriff waited a moment for the smile to form on Gisborne's face. And sure enough a corner of his mouth curled up and the Sheriff carried on.

"It appears he needs a ransom…a tax on the people is going to be put in order to raise the funds"

"I see"

"And we are the last to know, it appears the Queen isn't to keen on the rulers of Nottingham, but we must support our king mustn't we?" The Sheriff had a smirk on his face, and a knowing look. Guy raised an eyebrow again in question.

"A raise on the tax and a little bit more. One for the King, two for us. You are with me aren't you Gisborne?"

"Yes my Lord" He said abruptly, taken aback by the Sheriff sharp question. "And the villager's who can't afford it?"

The Sheriff was silent for a moment, then slyly turned his gaze across Guy's face

"Let them swing" He began to turn around again. "I need some stress relief"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Another meeting

The morning after Marian found herself wandering the castle again. She had fallen asleep crying after waking up that night. Marian had freshened herself up and decided on walking to get some air and refresh herself. She wandered past the main courtyard and turned as she heard a cry. She noticed people were all in the castle courtyard surrounding the gallows. Surely not another traitor of the king, she thought. Perhaps she had heard that line too many times, but she was in no position to decide their fate. She often avoided hangings, the event didn't sit well with her. She looked over and saw Vasey and Guy stood in front of the main door talking to each other. They seemed un-phased, something they were used to she supposed, they had to keep to the law. At least that was what she told herself. She hated to doubt them, hated to doubt what they were doing but there did seem like one to many people were considered traitors at a time of war. But she didn't have anyone else besides them; they were all she could cling onto.

Marian's head turned back to the crowd as another cry was heard. There was a man, no a boy being brought up the wooden steps. He was a peasant, a very poor one by the look of it. His head hung low, the wavy brown hair falling in front of his face. Her heart sank. The peasant was being stood on stall as he had the rope fitted. Marian looked over to Guy again, he hadn't noticed her and was looking straight forward expressionless. She moved over to him and he must have seen her out if the corner of his eye because he looked over.

"Marian" He said almost surprised.

"What is going on?" Marian spoke seriously.

Guy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He hesitated, his mouth still open as the Sheriff appeared into view.

"Marian, my dear you should not have to witness this. Go back inside."

"What has he done?" Marian only acknowledged the Sheriff with a look, she nodded over to the gallows and looked straight at Guy.

"Marian, the Sheriff is right…"

"He is only a boy!" Marian said slightly too loud and a couple of the nobles standing nearby turned there heads towards them. Marian lowered her voice. "What has he done that deserves a hanging? Another traitor?"

"Marian these are matters of the law, please just go back…"

Marian gave a short laugh of disbelief. "I cannot see how you can stand here and watch this happen"

"Marian" Guy spoke firmly, his expression even more serious with a hint at anger. He stared at her and she felt herself sink. She lowered her head slightly and spoke quietly.

"Perhaps I was being too bold, I apo…"

All three heads shot around to an unexpected sound, the air splitting then a rip as something shot through the hanging rope.

It was him, Marian thought, he had come again. And although it felt strange to acknowledge it, she was glad. The young man fell to the floor with a thud. A tall dark haired man had jumped onto the gallows and knocked the executioner out with the flat side of an axe as the prisoner scrambled off the edge. Marian watched as an older woman ran to him tears running down her cheeks, she too had rope around her wrists. Marian's eyes widened and she shot straight around to Guy. But he spoke first.

"Marian, you are to go inside the castle now" He ordered and gripped her arm to try and guide her inside. But she remained still, her eyes back on the escaped prisoner who was now untying the rope of a younger boy with similar brown hair.

"A family?"

"Inside now Marian" Guy turned his head and shouted "Guards!"

The guards had come down now but with the amount of people in the courtyard hiding was easy and catching was hard.

The man who had knocked the executioner out was now fighting off two guards and he managed to jump off the gallows and into the crowd. Marian scanned the scene, slightly horrified. She noticed a larger older man, long hair and long coat swing a wooden staff at the two guards the man with the axe fought off. There weren't nearly enough guards to catch them Marian thought. She caught sight of another fighter, another man, his hand on the back of the boy who had almost been hung. He was leading him and his family out of the court-yard, they really had come here to save them.

Marian scanned the crowd again, ignoring Guy's pleas and the Sheriff's screaming orders. He had both her arms in either hand but didn't use force to move her away, it was in his voice that was firm. But Marian took no notice. She knew who she was looking for but she couldn't find him. Her eyes stumbled upon a smaller member of the outlawed gang. He was smaller and had his back facing her. He was very agile as he battled with a single guard. With one push the guard stumbled backward against the court yard wall allowing the outlaw time to run away. The he turned. Marian saw the face. It wasn't a man, it was definitely a woman. A woman she had seen before. Marian froze.

"Please Marian will you get inside now! It's dangerous" Marian realised the hands clasped around her upper arms and followed the way they where pushing her. She turned back to him.

"They hadn't done anything wrong had they?" He didn't answer he was still trying to get her in the castle door.

"Taxes Sheriff? You should have realized people couldn't pay them" It was one of Hood's gang. The same man who had guided the family outside the castle. Marian watched as he swung his bow around hitting a guard's helmet, causing him to stagger back. She turned back to Guy open mouthed, ready to speak. But she couldn't.

"Inside Marian!"

"Vasey?" Marian spoke weakly to the Sheriff who was still shouting orders. He turned back quickly. But Guy had managed to get her to the door and, admitting defeat she went inside. Guy closed the door and the inside suddenly became darker. Marian walked away from the shouts of the outside, she found herself wondering where _he_ had been. She walked along the corridors to her room. She stepped around a corner and was met with a familiar face, who looked just as shocked as she was. Marian let out a little gasp and stood frozen in front of him. It was him, and what was he doing here?

"I'm sorry" He said almost immediately after the initial shock of being caught. He turned to leave quickly.

"That boy, you saved his life" Her word stopped him. "Was he one of you?"

"No" He spoke honestly. "You do know the taxes have risen don't you?"

"Yes" Of course she did. "How do you know?" She was scowling at him slightly.

"We had word from the villagers" He looked at her straight, they remained at distance in the empty corridor. "And it wasn't just boy, it was his whole family"

"So what are you doing?"

"What I always do"

"And what is that?"

Robin looked up at her directly at her face, there was so much history between them, so much love and anger and moments Robin held close to his heart and yet it was gone in Marian's mind. What she thought of him was a lie. Yet she hadn't screamed at him to leave or called a guard. She stood there, distanced, asking him questions, wary but not frightened as she was before.

"What's right"

He watched as her eyes narrowed and her face turned to something between disbelief and anger. He hadn't said the right thing, he had ruined it again. For a moment he realized it wasn't really his fault but the anguish still rose in him. She really did hate him.

"You think kill… You do what is right?" Marian couldn't even finish her sentence.

"And once Marian, you used to do the same."

"How do you know what I used to do. I used to have a father, I do not even have a memory of him now thanks to…"

"Don't you remember anything Marian? Edward, your father he was a good man, he believed in justice, in fairness. The Nightwatchman? A fighter, Marian…" Robin knew what he was saying was not what Marian wanted to hear, it would be confusing her, angering her and making her hate him even more. But was it worth it to not try anymore? Was it too far anyway? He wished something he said would click, that was why he was saying all this. But he looked up at Marian again and water was welling in her eyes. He felt awful, even he hated himself now.

"Stop it! Just stop it! You know nothing"

He shut up. He looked at the floor in front of them, a long stretch of grey stone.

"I will go" He turned without looking at her again.

"Why were you here?" She asked just as he began to walk.

"I told you, I…"

"No, I mean in here, in the castle?"

"I was trying to find the reason why, why the Sheriff had raised the taxes. I didn't come to find you I promise, I didn't want us to meet."

She didn't say anything more, just watched as Robin turned again and cautiously made his was around through the castle.

Marian didn't call the guards, or tell anyone she had seen him. She let him leave with his men. The Sheriff would no doubt be in a bad mood so Guy would be preoccupied that evening. She went to her room, as intended and held her head in her hands. There was too much in her head that she couldn't think if just one thing, she couldn't think at all. She couldn't look to her future, but her past wasn't there, just lies, a fiancé and strange dreams. There was just the present at the moment, and at the present all she could think about was the strange man she dreamt about, who she just ran into. Who didn't seem able to match up to the horror stories Guy had told yet must do, he was clearly an outlaw, his men could clearly fight when they wanted to. Yet that hesitance he had in the corridor, apologizing for her seeing her. It made him seem gentle, human even. She sat back on her bed and sighed. She had to be honest, she had no idea what the future held, or what she was going to do.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The King issue.

"Guy!"

He hurried into the hall and walked down the side of the long table. The Sheriff was sat slouched in his chair, rolling his ring around his finger with an eyebrow raised and an un-amused expression. He looked up as Guy reached him.

"March, Gisborne" The Sheriff stated plainly as Guy had reached him.

"March my Lord?"

"Yes" The Sheriff flicked his ring back around and sat up straighter, a grin creeping across his features. "You marry the girl in March"

Guy glanced at the floor, March was only a week away. That didn't give him long but he felt a surge of excitement. She was finally going to be his, and whatever the Sheriff had planned for all this was working.

"That is not far my Lord" A sudden thought struck him, he didn't know how Marian would react to the news. She had been reluctant whenever the matter of their wedding approached. In her time at the castle she had been polite and accepting and out of trouble. But they had never really got to the stage Guy thought of, where they were like an engaged couple. Then she would be excited to plan their wedding and willing to spend time with him. Like a normal couple, like she would have been with Robin.

"No but we need Hood out of the way"

"Hood?" Guy's unspoken worry was intensified by the mention of his name. He didn't have a clue what the Sheriff was planning for his wedding yet if there was one thing that would stop it, Hood would be it. "Hood seems to be good at getting out of the way."

The Sheriff hadn't been in the best of moods since Robin and his gang had stormed the castle last time. Even though it had been some time ago, even though the new taxing was working, they were getting more, slightly more anyway. There was always something that he seemed annoyed at. But not so much anymore. He seemed he had something to reveal.

"I know that, Gisborne"

The Sheriff was never good at revealing his plans quickly or clearly, Guy still didn't know what the Sheriff was planning. He remained silent in the hope that he would carry on.

"You want to know what is so special about March Gisborne?"

He raised an eyebrow and turned his head which gestured the answer.

"The King is planning to return" The Sheriff looked up. Guy couldn't quite believe it. Slowly it registered, the king was coming home, surely there would have been an announcement, and this was linked to his wedding. Before he could wonder anymore, the Sheriff continued.

"Only we are not meant to know" The Sheriff stood and began pacing the other side of the long table. "The King plans to make a quick visit, a _quick visit_" The Sheriff put his hand up flat and swiped it across his own neck. "To us just before his official return, so that _we_ don't do anything rash, or harmful" He spoke the last part in mock shock.

"Oh" Was all Guy could muster.

"But is that going to happen Gisborne" The Sheriff swung back around as he reached the end of the table. "A clue: no"

"The wedding?"

"Indeed, I will get to that" He tapped his fingers on the table surface as he made his way back up again. "If anyone is going to stop us, Gisborne, who will be?"

"Hood" He sat the name out as if it were poison.

"Exactly, and so your wedding will be our decoy" The grin crept back onto his face.

"You and the girl get to the church, Hood hears" He brought his hands up and gasped, mockingly "He can't see that happen, can he?"

Guy was getting agitated; he didn't like the idea of Hood at his wedding at all. A frown approached his forehead, which didn't go unnoticed by the Sheriff.

"Oh, but" And he smiled again. "Who will be waiting for him at the church, humm?" A low chuckle escaped his lips. "Let's just say he won't be seeing a lot of it happen"

"It's going to take more than a few guards to kill Hood, my Lord"

"Yes, it will probably take all the ones I have" The Sheriffs tone changed slightly.

"Then what about the king?"

"You think I will let the king be killed in my castle? A clue: no" Guy frowned again, not understanding. "We will not need the castle or the guards for him, he doesn't know we know. All we need is Hood out of the way, the road to the castle clear and, some neatly placed archers." The Sheriff smiled as he glanced up to the top of the balcony entrance, where two tall men stood, long bows in hand. "Archers, Gisborne, the king will be killed my arrow, and Hood, by a sword through his broken heart"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Night watch. 

Marian had been reluctant to sleep ever since meeting Hood in the castle. She had tried to keep herself awake for days after for fear of a dream. It was what he had said to her that made her not want to fall into an uncontrollable slumber again. Too much that hinted at her past that was so close to the impossibilities of what she dreamt. She blocked out the links, put them with the empty hole that remained forever with her. It was easy to fill with stories, but the possibility of truth was too destructive to consider. She found she was better at keeping things hidden and she was determined not to let it unsettle her.

But the days grew longer as she tried to keep herself awake, her eyes that were once bright were now shadowed with tiredness. Guy had even commented on her health a couple times. She knew she would have to sleep eventually. She lay on her bed looking up at the familiar markings of the ceiling. The surface of the stone like ripples, resembling the sea she had gazed over so long ago full of expectation.  
She couldn't stop it, as much as she could stop a tide from coming in. Sleep washed over her and soon she drowned into another dream filled sleep.

A corner of her unconscious mind told her she was dreaming again. She was looking through something else, her eyes began to focus clearer but there was a dark rim around her vision. Her other senses roused themselves to life and she felt something on her face, covering her eyes, a mask. Her breath was hot as she breathed in, and the cause of the heat came with the delicate material that was blown back and forth from her lips as she breathed.  
The blurred vision became increasingly clearer and a door was the only prominent feature in her line of vision, perhaps that was because it was shaking.  
The sound came, a splintering crack of wood. It came with every shudder of the door. A piece flew out across the room as a glinting blade shot through the doors barrier. Fear and despair welled up inside, panic was so strong, Marian felt herself trembling. A hand reached through the gap searching the wall for a way to open it. The part of Marian that knew she was dreaming was tried desperately to work out who that hand belonged to while the Marian that was well and truly in the dream could not take her eyes off the gap that was know being hacked away at even more. Then a growling voice came from the other side.

"Time to play Nightwatchman"

This couldn't be happening. She knew that voice, she knew it too well, and it called her the Nightwatchman. She told herself she was dreaming, she would wake up and her fiancé would be pleasant and awkward as usual and she would struggle through another day. However much she repeated it, she could not see him like this, trying to break down the door that separated them, she had never seen him angry or violent before, just passive and unemotional to the effects of the law he witnessed.  
The Nightwatchman? A fighter, Marian. She had a feeling those words would come back to her in her nightmares, however much she didn't want it to.

There was a thud as something else hit the door, not the axe. She knew who it was and to her surprise relief flowed over her. She realized both minds felt the same emotion.

"Mind if I join in?"

Marian closed her eyes, tight together and then opened them again. She was still in the room, still looking at the door.

"Loxley, have you heard the news? I am to marry Marian."

She walked to the door and stepped out into the open landing. Guy was stood right in front of her. Robin and his men were stood dotted around the room, each of the men with various weapons held in threat to guards, while Robin pointed his arrow at Guy.  
Marian's heart was beating faster and she followed Guy down the stairs. She saw him smirk and turn back to Robin.

"I will think of you when I take her to the marriage bed"

She felt a surge of anger well up from her stomach. Before she knew what she was doing her own leg jutted forward hitting him in the stomach. He winced as he leant forward and Marian kicked him again, this time sending him tumbling down the stairs. She was shocked at her own strength. But, she supposed, you could have any kind of strength in a dream. If this was a dream that is, as Marian found herself running down the stairs she realized that her doubts where to great to ignore anymore.

But her attention was distracted by a severe sharp pain in her side, she hadn't noticed Guy's arm reach up and hit her in her abdomen. The corner of her mind that stayed away from the dream remembered her scar. Before she could do anything else Robin's heal had hit Guy's face and he was now at her side, an arm supporting around her and she leant on him, to confused by the shock of the pain. She closed her eyes again as he lead her towards the door, only when she opened them she wasn't in the same room anymore.

The greyish light of the morning was seeping through the thin windows into the room. Marian decided she didn't want to sleep anymore and swung her legs around until her feet touched the cold surface.

Sighing as she wrapped a robe around her and tied it at the waist she thought of her dreams. She felt a twinge of fear in her stomach but there was a knock at the door, the fear went away as she jumped and turned around in shock.

When the door opened Marian wasn't surprised by who stood there, she had half expected it.  
"Good morning Marian"  
"Good morning Guy" Marian gave her usual smile. "It is a little early."  
"My apologies, but I couldn't wait any longer. I came to tell you Marian, that a date has been set."  
She turned directly to face him, her eyes widening as his words sunk in. She remained silent for a moment as dread sunk in.  
"A date?" Was all she could conjure.  
"Yes" He took a step towards her and took her hands. "The 13th March, we will be wed Marian." His mouth widened to a smile. "You have had a tough time Marian, but now something good can happen and in time Marian, what you can't remember won't matter…"  
"Won't matter?" She drew her hands away sharply. "How do you know it won't matter, my whole life has been lost, I only know what you have told me" She stayed quiet for a while, glaring at his face, searching his features for a hint of a clue, that could give her solid reason for this doubt which sat in her stomach. But all she could make out was a sympathetic frown and a longing gaze in his eyes, nothing she could use so she closed her eyes sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I know you trying to do your best but no one can understand."  
Guy looked down and then back at Marian. There was a look, a strange unsettling look that only lasted a spilt second before it changed into something softer but Marian noticed it and it made her fears return.  
"I'm only trying to help Marian. The 13th?"  
Marian felt like she was stood in a corner, stone walls pressing against her back. No way of escape because Guy arms were either side of her, like metal poles holding on to the walls making an escape impossible.  
"The 13th"  
Guy moved closer still and placed a hand on Marian's upper arm sending a bolt of shock through her, she didn't know why. She didn't know why she had just agreed. She wanted to say no. Replaying what had just accorded in her mind she couldn't find the point where she had found reason to agree, she just had to. This was her life now. But there was that little voice again, the Marian from her dreams that told her something was definitely wrong. Now her doubt was stronger than ever.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: News travels slow.

Robin sat dividing coins into various small sacks. The sun was trying to find its way through the roof of the camp. It was going to be a reasonably clear day. They were planning on visiting Nettlestone and Clun that afternoon; as well as the two villages Will, Djaq and Little John were delivering to that moment. They had to after the raise in tax. But that was what they did, that was their promise. The people needed their help and they would give it.  
Much was watching Robin curiously. The solemn air that hung around him for so long that it had become part of him was lifted, if only slightly. He wasn't just throwing dividing up the supplies because it was something to occupy him. Instead he seemed to be enjoying himself. Much got up and casually wandered over to Robin's workplace and sat down in front of the sacks before him. Robin looked up by way of greeting.  
"You seem a lot…chirpy recently?"  
Robin half smiled and tossed another coin into a bag.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just, well I was wondering what reason you have to be so chirpy?"  
"Can I not just be chirpy?" Robin grinned, but kept his concentration on the coins.  
"Yes, no chirpy is good, I like chirpy. Just well our current circumstances you've…"  
"Our current circumstances have been pretty much the same since the four of us returned, Much. I am tired of it."  
"So you have just decided to become happier?"  
Robin set his lips together and breathed out through his nose.  
"No."  
"Well?"  
"Well it's silly."  
"What is?"  
"The reason I have been so…chirpy as you put it."  
Much stared at Robin expectantly. Robin went back to his coins but was well aware of Much's unrelenting gaze. He threw a few more coins into separate sacks but still felt Much's stare. He stopped and let out a half amused, half frustrated laugh.  
"I am not telling you, Much."  
But Much just raised an eyebrow. Robin let out an aggravated sigh.  
"It's stupid"  
"And that's stopping you from telling me?" Much's voice was unconvinced.  
Robin flicked his eyes towards the forests roof and couldn't help but grin. Much wasn't giving up.  
"Ok." His eyes fell back down to Much's face. "When we were last in the castle…"  
"Yes, when you snuck off." Much turned accusing.  
"I walked into Marian." Again Much's eyebrows rose.  
"It wasn't planned, I didn't want to."  
"But?"  
"But it was different, she kept her distance but…" Robin couldn't find the words, it wasn't much of a step forward, but it hadn't been like before. "It was different."  
"Different?"  
"She asked me questions, why I was there and then she let me leave. It was awkward and I probably went too far." He looked up at Much again and realized he would probably have to explain what 'too far' meant, given his current curiosity. "I just wanted to try and get through, saw the opportunity you know, I told her about the nightwatchman." He spoke ashamedly but Much tried to bring the brighter atmosphere back,  
"But she didn't accuse you of murder." Robin smiled slightly.  
"No, it just made me feel better."

*

"William Scarlet, bless you," said an elderly man. Short, grey hair covered most of his jaw and gathered messily on his head; his eyes were drawn with tiredness and age and his tanned skin clung to his bones. Yet he was an old friend of Will's father and was always happy and proud to see him. He was smiling gratefully and Will was smiling back. The elderly man looked down at the bread and sack of coins he had just received.  
"It amazes me how you men carry on at a time like this."  
Will glanced over at Djaq as she handed bread to another family, but decided not to raise the issue as he needed to say something else.  
"At a time like this? Walter, Sir, I hope you do not think we would desert you all because of a raise in the taxes. You need us most, I cannot see you or your family, or anyone else who, forgive me for so rude sir, but who cannot afford a raise…"  
"The news has not reached you yet?" Walter's wrinkled face had furrowed into a worried frown.  
"What news?"  
Walter seemed to shift his line of sight slightly and look further off into the distance.  
"There were always rumors, before, about Robin Hood's relationship with the Lady Marian, especially among those who remembered them from their younger years. I've heard all sorts of stories, about her absence…and her return. She hasn't been seen since really, has she?"  
Will stared at the elderly man, his face growing more and more confused. His father had always said Walter was never a man to get to the point but he hadn't experienced it until now. Walter looked up to him again and pointed out a finger as if he was telling an old story to a child. "Some say she's being kept in that castle, others say she's chosen to stay and marry Sir Guy."  
Will stood quietly, waiting. He knew the complications of their relationship first hand, one of the few who knew the truth. But Walter had still not said anything remotely resembled important news. So Will stayed politely quiet and waited. Walter looked up to Will.  
"The date has been set William, for the wedding. I remember before Lord Robin and Lady Marian had been betrothed, I remember seeing them together, on walks. It was always a lovely sight. But with these rumors I don't know what to believe. But, well whatever happened between them I don't think Robin will like the news when he hears. But it's best for him to know, is it not?"  
Will stood wide-eyed, mouth slightly open, probably for longer than what would be considered normal.  
"No…no that news hadn't reached us."  
"You remember Cecilia, my niece?"  
Will nodded, he remembered and had grown up around the majority of the village, and he remembered Cecilia quite clearly. She had been a plumper girl, blonde and smiley in her younger years when Will still lived there. He hadn't seen her for a while.  
"She married the Draper at Nottingham; she is making her dress now."  
"When is it?"  
"This month, not long, 13th, only going to be a quiet thing. I have a sneaking suspicion one or both of them want it done quickly." He leant in and spoke with a hushed voiced at the last bit, though there was no one around. But it unleashed a sense of urgency and fear in Will. He had to get to Robin.  
"Thank you Walter, you take these." He gestured to the supplies while forcing a cheerier tone. "I will see you soon."  
Djaq approached him as he walked away, a troubled expression on her face.  
"News travels slowly nowadays," she said.  
"You heard? The wedding?"  
Djaq only responded with a nod and silently asked how Will knew with the slightest nod of her head.  
"Walter." He explained with a gesture.  
"The whole village knows. We have to tell him."  
"I know."  
"In the Holy Land, when I saw her, I thought that this was our reward, some happiness."  
"Robin won't let it happen."  
"I know, but there are stronger forces Will, and Marian herself."  
"I know, but either way he has to know."

*

"When?"  
"The 13th, this month."  
Robin swirled around in fury, turning away from the three faces giving him the news he never wanted to hear. A thousand thoughts swam in his head at once, crashing to each other, making it hard to focus. Had she consented? Was that why the date was so soon? Or had the date been there for months and the effects of living in the forest taken its toll again? Or had she been forced? Made to consent, or ushered into agreement? Robin tried to shut that out of his head as soon as it entered or else he feared he would march straight to the castle there and then. He had to be reasonable, or as much as he could, for Marian's sake. But the thought of her in the castle, unaware of so much, the bold, brave and independent woman that she was. Before she would have coped with her year's concealment in the castle, he had no doubt of that. But her being there on false pretences with a story spun to keep her there made him angrier than he had ever been. Guy was hitting his weak spot, and he had been coping until now.  
"That is, that is…" Much broke the silence as he spoke disbelievingly. While Robin crouched down, beginning to consider his options.  
The total of one hour, Robin spent in silence, contemplating the risks; the ways each plan would and wouldn't work and most importantly, the effect on Marian. He couldn't run in and stop her wedding. What reason would she have for believing him now? There was only one thing he could think of, it wouldn't return things to there proper way, but it would show Marian the truth. He stood up. Allan looked over from the bed he had been sleeping on, Much got up from his seat next to Little John and Will and Djaq walked back into the camp.  
"She is already married." He stated.  
No one else spoke.  
"She cannot marry another." He looked from face to face. "I will go to the church and state this to the priest, he will not carry on once such a statement has been made and then all I need is proof for the priest, Guy and Marian."  
The gang still stayed silent, unwilling to agree or not. In each of their minds they realized that this was the softest, safest way to stop the wedding, and he was undoubtedly honest.  
Only Little John stood and walked over.  
"Robin." His voice had authority only age could create. "It's a plan." He agreed with a change of tone. "But think about what you are saying."  
"What am I saying John?"  
"You're going to walk straight into that church and tell her she's married to you! However wrong and twisted the tale she's been told is, she believes it. Robin, it's her life too." He spoke with sympathy, heartfelt and insisting. But Robin couldn't agree.  
"I know, and that is not her life she is living now. The lesser of two evils, John! He is lying, manipulating her and she believes it! Exactly, she believes it! She cannot live a lie, I am telling her the truth. She deserves that, does she not? I thought of her happiness, all the time and it is not with him. She deserves more than a lie, whether that is with me or anyone, it will be her choice. John, please understand that. I am not doing this for me anymore."  
"Would you let Alice marry Guy?"  
Little John looked down.  
"You let Alice and your son leave with a decent man, honest and trustworthy. It's not the same John." Robin's voice lowered. "I know Gisborne's feelings for Marian, but I also know his feelings for power, for the suffering of men. I cannot see him have everything that I could have had and treat it how he would."  
Little John said nothing for a while but nodded slowly.  
"Well, we will be there then." Robin frowned in confusion. "At the church, Guy won't let walking into the wedding easy will he?"  
Robin gave a slight smile, realizing what he meant.  
"Thank you John."  
"She deserves better."  
Robin smiled, thanking him for the compliment. But after these times he wasn't to say who she deserved, he just knew she deserved the truth.  
"I will just give her the facts, John, and let her decide. Like you said, it's her life."  
And so a plan was set. John wanted Robin to realize he couldn't run in and save her, Robin wanted John to realize that was not his intention. But both were sure there would be no wedding that day.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Cold feet

It was March 13th.

The sun was rising lightly making the cold morning atmosphere bright. A warmer day was expected. The church was ready with decorations, hanging over the entrance, and along the walls inside. There were people carrying various ornaments and flowers. Guards stood by the entrance, marched around outside. They were anywhere and everywhere, a lot more than had previously been expected by the five outlaws crouched away in a cover of green, viewing through the leaves. They were severely out numbered. The dread and fear almost visible in their crowded hiding place, the panicked heart beats audible. None of them knew, how it could turn out, some feared the worst, others held on to their faith in their leader. All of them knew he would come, all of them knew he wouldn't give up until he couldn't give up any more.

Away from the church three separate sets of feet paced back and forth, three separate sets of hands fiddled nervously and three separate sets of stomachs twisted with a queasiness no amount of fresh air would settle.

*

Guy stood at the highest point at the top of the castle, breathing in the cool air as it blew past him. He gripped the edge of the stone wall at his waist and held himself steady. Looking down at Nottingham below, he could see various people coming back and forth, preparing for the day ahead. He took in a deep breath and sighed again. Today was the day, he thought. The day he had been waiting so long for. Marian would be his, Lady Gisborne, he like the sound of it. And the King, it would all be over. He would be rewarded, power beyond measure. By the end of today he would have everything.  
Then, why did he feel so sick? Why were his hands uncontrollably twitching? Why did he feel like he was boiling though the air around him was so cold and crisp?

He thought of Marian, imagined her walking down the aisle and an unrelenting pang of guilt struck him. He was lying to her; he knew and had accepted that. He had no other option; he was part of the Sheriff's plan. And how could he feel guilty when he was getting what he had always wanted? He would have land, more land, and wealth. He would have the life that Marian could live happily in. And that, he thought was better than lying to her. That made it ok. As soon as Hood was away and the King with him he could have her, and she could be happy. She would be able to do as she pleases. It didn't matter that she couldn't know her past, she knew enough to be contented. Yes, he thought, this was the day it all ends.

*

Marian took a sharp breath in, letting the cold air fill her lungs. She was stood in front of a basin with both hands clutching either side of the stone to steady herself, trying not to feel sick again. The dress fitter would be here soon and she couldn't look like, well, like she had just been sick.

Her heart raced as the seconds ticked by. She tried to fill her mind with waiting for the dress fitter and wondering where she would be. That would only speed things up in the long run, however she couldn't let her mind wander. Why, oh why had she let it get this far?

Her dreams had got more vivid, more real. Worse? She wasn't so sure anymore. When she was in them, younger now as well as older, she wanted to stay there, to know more. But when she woke up the predicament she was in struck her like a hundred blows to her stomach.  
She had dreamt of walking over to a younger Robin, not even a young man yet. He had been sat on a trunk of a fallen tree, his head hung, face like it was suppressing tears. Marian didn't know what happened, her conscious mind didn't anyway. But she had gone straight over to him and wrapped her arms around him, so tight she couldn't believe her own strength. She even felt the material of her dress dampen as she heard the quiet sobs of the boy in her arms. Then she had woken, and realized she was to be married that day.

In an attempt to block her mind of the thoughts of her dream she planned getting ready step by step. Only know the dress fitter wasn't here and she had nothing to do, only time to think.

Marian marched over the door and swung it open, almost threw herself forward to look out and a sudden gasp came from right beside her.  
"Oh! Miss, I'm so sorry." Marian looked towards the voice. It was a young servant girl, no more than sixteen. Her hair was tied with a greyish coloured cotton head scarf, her dress was a plain cream and she wore a white apron around her waist. Tied around her neck were two threads of a dark cloak, which fell on the floor behind her. Her face was the image of surprise, her blue eyes wide and her pink lips parted.  
"No, no, I'm sorry. I just…" Marian began to explain herself but found herself just gesturing at the door. The servant girl didn't seem to notice or mind about the apology.  
"I was just on my way to your intended Miss…My Lady." She spoke matter of fact, which took Marian by surprise.  
"Oh."  
Then she looked down at the ornament that sat across the girls open palms. A long black case stretched along between the girls hand, covering the blade underneath. The silver and black handle came out of the end nearest her.  
"It's for the wedding My Lady. I'm on my way to take it to him now."  
"I see." Marian let out a warm smile, which the servant girl returned with an easy happiness.  
"It's strange I suppose." She let out slower, in thought. Marian watched her with a slight frown.  
"What is?"  
The girl darted her face back to Marian.  
"Well, swords and weddings, they don't seem to fit do they? But Sir Guy wants to wear this one, and he always carries one so I guess why not today?"  
Marian smiled in answer, and then glanced over the girls head to peer down the corridor at any sign of the dress fitter. Something she had said made her feel uncomfortable, and Marian couldn't place what it was. But it was something, something that unnerved her.  
"Anyway, My Lady, I must get to him now, I'm sorry to keep you."  
The servant girl began to walk away while Marian still stood there staring down the corridor. The girl had walked a couple of steps before it registered to Marian.  
"Oh, that's quite alright, you have a good day…"  
The girl had turned around.  
"Rose, My Lady, I'm Rose." The grin on the girl's face spread from side to side. It was almost as if no one had ever paid as much attention to her as Marian had.  
"Well you have a good day Rose." Rose looked down with a hint of embarrassment but with a wide smile.  
"You too, My Lady."

Swords and Weddings. They didn't seem to go together, Rose was very right. But why had that bothered her so much.

"Marian, Lady Marian." The call came with a knocking, almost as soon as Marian had shut the door behind her. She opened it to find a smiling blonde woman, curved and small, and holding her arm out with a long flowing cream material.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, it shouldn't be too much of a problem though, and we still have loads of time." Her smile never left her face. "I'm Cecilia." She said as she laid the dress down over the bed.

Marian looked at it, it was beautiful. It was floor length and cream with long sleeves, embroidery at the top and at the ends of the sleeves.  
"Well I will leave you get into it." And she was out the door in a second. Marian was alone with the dress she never wanted to wear.

*

"Done?" Cecelia walked back through the door as Marian had opened it. She stopped in front of her and smiled again. "Oh, My Lady it looks wonderful. There's just a…" The woman didn't finish her sentence as her arm was outstretched towards Marian. She watched the hand get closer to her, thinking she needed to turn, the dress didn't sit right.

Marian didn't quite know what happened at first. She had turned, obviously a mistake, Cecelia's hand hit her stomach, prodding it a bit too far and suddenly she thought or remembered Guy. Stood in front of her, close, too close. And a sharp pain in her stomach, too strong to be Cecelia's nails in her skin. And she wasn't in the room, the heat was almost suffocating and a dusty haze covered everything. She was gasping for air, or gasping in pain, Marian didn't know which, maybe both.

"My Lady! What's wrong? What has happened?" Cecelia had backed off and was staring at Marian with anticipating worry.  
"I have to go." Marian was walking towards the door before she had even realized she had spoken. She left the room, empowered somehow, determined. Cecelia stood there speechless. But Marian was leaving the castle, for the first time. She didn't know how to get there, yet. But it couldn't be hard to find a forest, she thought.  
She turned a familiar corner and saw someone who could help at the very end of it, heading back toward her.  
"Rose." The girl looked up immediately, a fresh look of surprise across her face again. Her expression turned to awe as she got closer.  
"My Lady, you look…that dress is…"  
"Will you help me?" Marian was right in front of her now.  
"Of course."

Rose's clock covered almost all of the dress, the cream could be seen at the bottom, but at least it was enough to wrap around her front, and the hood covered her head.  
"There is woman in my room, tell her you have just seen me and I am going for some fresh air. Will you do that?"  
"Of course, My Lady." Rose didn't ask anymore questions. She had told Marian the easiest way out of the castle and promised to keep it a secret.  
"Thank you." Marian said honestly as she smiled at her once more. Then she turned, and ran. Her thoughts catching up with her as she left. She was going to find Robin Hood. She didn't know how, she didn't know what to say. But she was going to find him.

*

Robin took a deep breath in, and let it out again slowly. Steadying the dizziness that came with such nerves. He was by himself, completely alone in the forest. The gang on stand by at the church. He was just waiting, waiting until it was time. What he was going to say had been rehearsed in his head a thousand times over. Each one seeming feeble, unconvincing. He didn't know what to say to her. He had hardly ever felt like that before, Marian was always someone he could just talk to. He could sit with her and talk for hours, or he could sit with her and be silent. They were always comfortable.

Yet now he felt nervous and awkward, like he did when he proposed. Perhaps that was a similarity in a way, not knowing what Marian would say. It was like that now. Whether she would listen, or worse, whether she would tell him it didn't matter, her life had changed. He blocked that thought every time it crept into his head. That wasn't the way this was meant to end. Yet in times like these, nothing was how it was meant to be.

His head tilted back and he looked to the sky between the cover of the trees, a cool wind ruffled his hair. He looked straight a head again, sure he heard something. He knew this forest, knew its sounds, the real and the fake. He was sure he heard something. He should move off the road, someone may be coming. But he should be going, he needed to get to the church. He looked to his feet, willing them to move. There was no looking back now. But before he even made a step he stopped, and looked back. He had heard something, something very unexpected and something very familiar.

"Robin Hood?"


End file.
